Infringment: The Crystallized Quartz Sun
by Autumn's Effervescence
Summary: As the Winter War begins to dominate Soul Society's worries, Soul Society sends Ichigo and Tatsuki on an apprenticeship course. But the mission proves to be more than initially seen as... IchiRuki, IshiHime, TatsRen
1. The Dawn of the Sunlit Stars

Hi!

Anyways - I'm redoing this story from the fanfic, 'Students for War,' and I really think this is better.

I hope everyone likes this....

And, this fanfic, is, once again, for KoriChi - who gave me this brilliant idea to begin with.

Thanks to everyone, this story will continue to thrive.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach - THANK you verrrrry much.

* * *

5th Division Captain - a surprisingly reoccurring open seat for Captain - either by deficincies, betrayal, or banishment had all of them been purged from office.

And yet, Soul Society kept this tibit quiet - 5th Division would be in a panic if it remained Captainless, surely, the Shinigami would avoid 5th Division Captain's position should they know of the aristroic history behind it...

But it wasn't cursed, the other Captains confined to themselves, it was merely a stroke of bad luck that led to this reoccurance...

...right?

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

_The sun sinks lower and lower into the evening sky._

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox

Ichigo reached for the stack of paperwork - diligently working until the late hours of night, and now, the early hours of morning. Resultingly, the stack had lessened to a mere trifle of what it had been before he had picked up on the slack.

Kurosaki Ichigo - once a mere representation of a Shinigami, in outlined Soul Society history - had morphed from a banished ryoka to 5th Division Captain.

Ichigo stared blankly at the resultant amount of paperwork he had left, before sighing, and picking up his pen once more.

It had been 194 years since his promotion to Captainity.

Of course, his upheaval in position had brought its share of happiness, tears, betrayal, and, worse of all, sorrow and loss.

"Kurosaki-taichou!" a familiar voice called - sharp and curt in volume. Ichigo had gotten around to nicknaming it as, 'the Devil's voice.'

"Come in," he called - lifting his pen momentarily from the paper.

The door slid open to reveal a Shinigami. The insignina of vice-captain was wrapped around her sleeve.

"The sou-taichou called for a meeting, Kurosaki-taichou." Her voice was softer now - a harsh contrast to Devil's voice.

Ichigo dropped his pen. "Right now?" he demanded.

"You missed it, taichou," the fukataichou said, respectfully. "The sou-taichou has excused your absense. He understands your neccessarity for paperwork."

"He should," Ichigo growled - not bothering to keep the venom from his voice. "You took my place, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki nodded. She had become a Shinigami. Once Hinamori asked to take a step down, the stress and weariness of betrayal finally chipping in, Ichigo had reinstated Tatsuki as his vice-captain, as Hinamori took the rank of 3rd-seat.

Sometimes, though, he really regretted his decision.

"What was the meeting about?" he asked.

Tatsuki profferred a scroll to him. "We have a new mission assignment."

"Another one?" he asked in disbelief. "This has to be my 20th this year..."

"Open the scroll," Tatsuki said shortly. "Our mission starts tomorrow."

"I kinda noticed," Ichigo remarked cryptically.

Tatsuki shrugged - finally releasing her tension, and easing.

Ichigo opened the piece of paper - scanning over the file with hazel eyes.

After a brief moment, he finally looked up - eyes wide and incredulous.

"Apprenticeship?" he finally choked out.

Tatsuki nodded dejectedly. "We're to make sure the souls remain out of Aizen's reach."

"You have to be kidding..." he scanned the scroll once more, with far more observant eyes. "...Rukia Kuchiki, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasudora, Inoue Orihime? Why four people?" For some reason, the names rung a bell in his head - a dim bell he couldn't put a hand on...

"They have potential reiatsu valves," Tatsuki sighed. "And one of them's a Quincy."

"A Quincy?" Ichigo repeated. "You mean one of the Exterminated Kinships?"

"Nearly exterminated," Tatsuki corrected quietly. "Two still live."

"Ishida Uryuu..." The name sounded vaguely familiar - like all the names. A fierce wave of pain erupted from his mindset. A painful memory - he shied away from it.

Tatsuki nodded.

"And my paperwork...?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou will take care of it," Tatsuki broke through, cleanly.

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes. "...Everything's really going to change, isn't it?" he murmured. His voice was dark and laced with innumerable expressions.

Tatsuki's eyes softened. "I don't know," she uttered, honestly, before closing the door on him.

It was a long night.

oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxooxooxoxoooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Morning shone through the cracks of an abandoned window - betraying the night once more.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"Are you ready?" the sou-taichou asked. His voice was hard and chipper in it's brittle age.

Ichigo and Tatsuki nodded simulously - as they stood in front of the Sekai gate.

"Come back soon," Renji called - his words of farewell.

Tatsuki nodded formally.

"Good luck," Hinamori said softly, subconsciously squeezing Ichigo's hand, before taking a few steps back - eyes warm with emotions.

"Thanks."

It had taken forever for Hinamori to finally relieve herself from her delusions, but, time and careful consideration had finally allowed her liquid eyes to thaw out with emotions she hadn't felt since Aizen's departure.

The circular, traditional Japanese-style gate slid open - revealing a blinding, white light.

Ichigo hesitated - turning back to the farewell group for a few last words...

"...Goodbye..."

The Sekai gate slid shut.

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Ichigo walked steadfastly into the white light - stepping on thin oblivion.

"Ichigo..."

He ignored Tatsuki - lengthening his stride.

"Ichigo...?" Curiosity now laced her voice.

He paused. "What is it... Tatsuki?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

He picked up his pace once more - forcing his feet to move forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tatsuki doubled her pace to match his. Damn.

"I know the reason you've never had missions in the Living World since you've become a complete Shinigami," Tatsuki offered, profastly. "This is your second, I think... the first was a mandatory for all Captains."

He lengthened his stride - taking advantage of his height and nearly breaking into a run.

"It's because of Aizen, isn't it?"

Six words with the power of break apart all of his fragile reality.

He froze - turning in her direction for the first time.

Tatsuki met his gaze with a cool, professionalized one - walking carefully, measuring her pace now.

"If you're curious, ask... if you want to annoy me to death..." Ichigo paused. "...Leave me alone."

"...Can't hide forever, Ichigo," Tatsuki muttered.

Ichigo ignored her - moving briskly now.

Too late.

_The window shattered into a million tiny shards - breaking and contorted._

His memories - a near impossible attraction in his mindscape, due to his inner selves.

_An inhuman howl ripped through the fragile air._

_A Hollow._

He closed his eyes, ascerning now.

_The Hollow disappeared into milky-white sediments as Zangetsu tore through it's hard flesh. It fizzed from sight._

_Clapping was heard behind him - distinct, obnoxious, clear, confident._

_He turned swiftly in the direction he heard it from - instantly regretting the action._

_Hazel orbs widened._

_Six distinct figures, prone in the light, were stepping forward - overly-confident, and clearly, this was planned out._

_"It seems as if you can clear the Menos well enough," a familiar voice sounded - saturating the air with a confidence that was grinding._

_The figments from his nightmares._

"Ichigo...?"

Ichigo pushed back the thoughts - walking briskly once again. His face was flushed pale white, though - a dead give-away.

Tatsuki didn't say anything - serving to say nothing.

They came at the end of the light spectrum then, and approached the world of the Living.

"Where to first?" Tatsuki asked, promptly, as they stepped onto cracked asphalt.

Ichigo closed his eyes - sending his reiatsu out like a beacon. Masked, yes, but spread out...

Six points reached him with radioactive sensitivity.

"Follow me," he called over his shoulder as he walked steadily across the pavement.

Tatsuki's pattering footsteps indicated she was all too clear on it.

"Where are we going?"

Ichigo hesitated only briefly before replying.

"The clinic... I have to settle loose ends before anything else."

Tatsuki nodded - hearing the last end that Ichigo hadn't spoken aloud.

_I need to see if they're still here._ His unspoken plea for his family - after a course of 194 years.

* * *

Hi!

Anyways - I changed it, yes.

But I hope you liked it.

-----thanks a lot.

And please review!


	2. The Completion of the Constellation

Pencilpen - thanks! ((well, actually, i'm still sticking with ichiruki anyways. ^^

Hisanachan - thanks a lot - !

Cityangelz - how much do you like the first chapter? :)

AzulaReign - ...Not ichitats.... sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KoriChi - so... you like? :p yay!

phoenixfire3473 - that's what I thought too, which is why I started this remake!

Digiwriter1392 - thanks. I need the luck. :)

-Anyways, this story's definetly going to deviate away from the story I made before, but I'll try to keep all the main points in... kay?

Thanks for your support - really. Without... this revision wouldn't have happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and anything else you may or may not accuse me of. Byebye!

oxoxoxoooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxopxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxx

Ichigo walked purposefully into the graven alleyway which was decorated sparsely with blood patterns and glass.

"...Um... Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked. "Is this really the way to your home?"

"It's a shortcut," Ichigo replied brusquetly, turning to the corner. "Try to make yourself look incopicious - we're still in Shinigami form."

"No one's here anyways," Tatsuki retorted. "People generally don't sulk around alleys soaked in blood and grime." Her nose wrinkled at the acidic quality to the odor coming from the walls. "It's disgusting."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You would know, wouldn't you?" he taunted. "You haven't ever been on a mission out of Soul Society either, idiot. Try to remember that."

Tatsuki bit back her retort - settling for a low growl, before kicking aside a busted malt liquior bottle.

"Nice," she noted dryly.

"It's an alley... what did you expect?" Ichigo remarked cryptically. "You'd notice, even in Soul Society, outside accomidations aren't as good as inside ones."

"Shut up."

A smirk graced the 5th Division Captain's expression.

"Quit sulking, Tatsuki... we're almost there, anyways."

"Right," she mumbled half-heartedly.

Silence reigned between the two - their footsteps breaking the steady ice only fractionally...

And then voices broke into their silence - delving and cracking the miniscule ice forming between the two.

"...But that's not fair...!"

"I'm not the one who fell asleep in class, Kuchiki-san! I have to go!"

"Not if you tell your dad that you've been with a girl.... Come on, Ishida - I need to borrow your notes...!"

Ichigo turned his head fractionally, at his vice-captain.

"Ishida and Kuchiki... weren't those the names on the listings?"

Tatsuki nodded - the movement was quick, clipped, and curt. "Kuchiki Rukia and Ishida Uryuu, correct?"

"No idea," Ichigo replied, before mentioning cryptically. "Think it is.. I doubt that it's their parents talking."

"Can you tell where they're talking from?"

"The other side of the alley," Hazel eyes steeled themselves in determination. "Come on, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki shrank halfway back.

"The Quincy, Ishida, hates Shinigami," she explained at his dubious expression. "I doubt it'll do a lot of good if he finds himself facing a Captain and vice-captain in one blow."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Tats," he replied. His voice was saturated with confidence.

And then he slipped to the alley bend.

The Quincy was the first to react - moving instinctively in front of Rukia in a clear, defensive stance, his fingers entwined with reiatsu.

"That's... nice..." Ichigo remarked dryly. "...Quincy..." His eyes traced the Quincy cross.

"...Shinigami...." The reply was just as curt.

"...Science test...?" the words died on the Kuchiki's lips as she spoke.

Ichigo turned his eyes to her.

_Kuchiki_. The word stole through Ichigo's mind. Kuchiki... the name of one of the 4 Royal Houses of Seirete. Something was odd about that. Ichigo mentally tabbed away that he had to speak to Byakuya about that.

"I don't have any intent to fight you," his words were blank.

"Why are you here?"

Ichigo's eyes turned back on the Quincy.

"The Soul Society has confined you, and several others living in the Human Realm, to a course of apprenticeship for an upcoming war."

The Quincy Cross wavered as Ishida's fist clenched, before it's fragile chain slipped over the Quincy's hand.

The Cross fell on the floor.

oxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxcoxox

The sky pacifies us with the stars - our requiem of dreams.

ooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxox

Ishida's eyes flashed - a dull, monotonious emotion in bleak eyes.

"So Soul Society wants us to aid them during a war against this 'Aizen,' who's been toying with... Hollows... despite everything they've done?"

"That's the main point," Ichigo shrugged. "I wasn't given full details."

"Us?" Rukia repeated, turning her head fractionally from the wall she was leaning against.

"A group of certain indivisuals Soul Society has picked out for the occassion because of their reiatsu, stamina, and control," Tatsuki quipped.

"And if we refuse?" Ishida's eyes glinted metallicaly.

"Why would you?" Ichigo pointed out, logically. "Soul Society is offering you both power and protection in every aspect. They equipped you with every possible need you can want, and your freedom won't be limited in any regard except for the training regiment... why bother to refuse?"

"Actually," Rukia spoke up. "You're asking us to believe something so completely absurd, Shinigami and Hollow and whatever, and to learn to fight, and to give way to our alliegions to your side."

"I doubt you'd side with the motherfucker from the other side," Ichigo retorted.

"But if we refuse... anyways, regardless of anything else...?" Ishida prompted, undeterred.

"Then we leave you alone," Ichigo shrugged. "At this point, we're more than certain that Aizen's made it a clear point that Soul Society wants you guys in the war."

"So?"

"So.... your choices are actually severely limited. It's either join Soul Society in their war charade.... or end up being killed by some Vasto Lorde or something... not my fault on the latter."

Silence reigned before.....

"I'll go with the first option," Rukia replied decidedly before noticing the traitorous look Ishida was giving her. "What? If this stuff is real, I'll be killed!"

A smirk lit up on Ichigo's face.

"And... Ishida...?" he prompted.

The Quincy picked up his Cross from the floor, dangling it on his wrist once more. His eyes steeled themselves with an unbidden emotion.

"I'll join."

oxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxoxo0xoxo

Somewhere within the abyss of our thoughts is a sheen of light.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoo

Ichigo walked across the pavement - splintering broken gravel and pavement as he went.

"Where exactly are we going...?" Rukia asked, testily.

"Don't talk," Tatsuki replied shortly. "Not to us. Not right now."

"And why is that?" Ishida asked persistantly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "We're in Shinigami form, nitwits. We're trying to preserve your reputation by making sure you don't look like you're talking to thin air."

"So the Shinigami cares," Ishida scoffed.

"Can it unless you want a one-way ticket to Hueco Mundo. I'm sure Aizen would_ love_ that," Ichigo snarled in reply.

"Don't bother listening to him," Tatsuki said at Ishida's martyred expression. "Ichigo here isn't allowed anywhere within a twenty-foot radius of Aizen and his hellhole, Hueco Mundo."

"Why not?" Rukia asked, inquisitvely.

"....Er.... personal reasons," Ichigo brushed off absently.

"Personal reasons," Ishida repeated.

"I told you not to talk to us, idiots," Ichigo remarked.

"...And if we have questions?" Rukia asked, probing.

"Act like you're talking amongst yourselves," Tatsuki replied. "We'll answer all neccessary questions."

"Right," Rukia muttered. "That'll be cheerful."

Ishida shot Rukia a pained look.

"Don't make this harder than it really is, Rukia," he replied.

"....So... where exactly are we going...?" Rukia asked. Her face was poised to Ishida, though, as if he would answer the question. Her dark eyes were lit up.

"To the next to-be-apprentices," Ichigo answered shortly.

"...Hey... Did you dye your hair or something...?" Ishida asked suddenly - a suicidal question.

".....Don't ask me that question," Ichigo replied shortly. "Next?"

"Ichigo's a bit sensitive about his hair," Tatsuki explained before receiving a sharp punch. "Ow!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Figures," she muttered, before questioning... "Who else is....?"

"Inoue, Chad.. and... that's pretty much it," Tatsuki replied.

"Four apprentices?" Ishida quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't that pushing it a bit too far?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "What's pushing it a bit far is that absurd costume you're wearing right now... how long have you been out in public with that thing on?"

Ishida turned crimson. "Shut up."

Ichigo turned across the corner, before staring out at the building in front of him.

"One of them's in here?" he asked.

"...For the most part..." Tatsuki replied, curtly.

Ichigo groaned before turning back to the group. "...Who wants to go in?"

"Isn't it more like, 'who likes shopping,'?" Ishida snapped back.

"Thanks for volunteering, Ishida. It's awfully good of you," Ichigo remarked, shoving the Quincy towards the mall. "Go and come back, okay?"

Ishida turned a dark shade of red.

"No."

"Come on, Ishida... I'm not sending you on a suic-" His voice cut off abruptly as the person they were searching for emerged from the shopping convention.

Liquid gray-dappled eyes widened.

"...Kurosaki-kun? Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki turned, confused, to Ichigo.

"Do you know her?" Tatsuki demanded.

"No clue."

oxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxox

Ichigo was, ultimately, confused. Confused to the point of oblivion. And despite anything - he couldn't believe. He remembered traces of his former life, yes, but not all of it. As if some barrier was keeping everything away...

He had always disregarded it.... but now....?

"...You don't remember?" her voice trailed weakly. Inoue faltered.

"I remember the bare minimium," Ichigo offered. "Which is a rarity amongst shinigami. Tatsuki doesn't remember anything of her former life."

Inoue's eyes lighted at the sight of the white haori Ichigo sported.

"You're a Captain now?"

Ichigo scowled. "Second I died, Soul Society practically clamored that I be Captain."

"Fifth Division..." Her eyes darkened slightly with unbidden emotions.

"Ironic," Ichigo remarked.

"Er..." Tatsuki began hesitantly. "...Ichigo...?" She shot him a scathing look.

"Right... Inoue? I'll skim over the details because you know enough at this point. The war's coming up, really. The Hogyoku's been delayed over the course of years because of a malfunction in Hueco Mundo. It's coming up in a course of months - six, I think... Tatsuki and I... we were sent out to.... apprentice... certain... people with high reiatsu levels."

"Apprentice?" Inoue's eyes traveled curiously at Ishida and Rukia.

Ichigo's face broke out in a smile. "...Inoue...?"

Her face slowly began to mirror his own. "I'll join."

"...So now we have only one more person...?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah... Sado, I think, is the last one," Ichigo muttered.

Inoue's lavender-grey eyes lit up.

oxooxoxoxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxxooxooxoxxoxxoxoxx

It hadn't taken relatively long, not really...

Ichigo tracked down the last person to the bridge, below the consequetive bend.

Rukia's nose wrinkled at the scent of decaying blood.

They were at the bottom of the bridge - standing askew to the river, as Inoue, bright as she was, explaining the situation once more to Sado.

"A war?" Sado's toned voice sounded.

"A neccessarity," Ichigo remarked. "Against the person we're going against."

Sado slowly stood to his full height -

"I'll join."

The group was complete.

oxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

HEY - I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo doesn't have his memories because of a certain reason. He'll retain all of it later. The reason why Inoue still has her memories is because of her Shun Shun Rikka - which manipulates TIME, so I thought that her memories would still be, because of her Rikka.

I wanna put something with Aizen... but... I'm not sure how to put it off. I mean, the way I wrote it... I'm leaning onto something, but I'm putting that up for vote.... okay? :)

------hey, but if aizen does come up, i need a good excuse of how it corresponds with Ichi's death. Obviously, Soul Society's been careful... to this point.

But - I'll leave it up to you! (mwahahahhaha).

Please review! :p


	3. Wandering from the Northern Star

Cityangelz - thanks, and I'm glad you think I've retained the main point of the characters and yet, still have the main gist of the chapter. :P

Pheonixfire3473 - I will! Thanks!

Hisanachan - Welll... Sado still lost his memories. I'm having Inoue remember hers because her Shun Shun Rikka focus on time-manipulation, so I thought as long as she should have her Rikka, it's a natural element to retain thoughts and memories if you manipulate time to that degree. Thanks!

KoriChi - I don't really mind Ichihime, or any pairings as long as they're not... disturbing... to say the least. In regard to your review, I'll try to level their friendship to a sisterly-brotherly affection, but no promises. :p It all depends really on my editor - because she's really been upholding her promise to editize my stuff. If she hasn't... well... let's just say that this story would be on the same regard as Students For War...... But, anyways - hey, thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)

Disclaimer: Disclaimer, disblamer. I'm not Kubo by any awesome forces. Ma!

* * *

_"Understand that what I may know may not benefit you. Thus is the nature of the world.__" -_ _Anonymous_

* * *

Liquid hazel eyes stared out, searchingly, at the group.

"Four apprentices," Ichigo traced the words to himself. It was a heavy obligation - to tie someone to your life in such a way, that it is really a matter of mastership and kinship in teaching.

Tatsuki's eyes softened. Her thoughts bordered along his, after all.

She gently touched his shoulder. "Ichigo...?" she prompted, making him once again conscious of the group before him.

He snapped to reality with unnerving time - his cool, hazel eyes staring back at the group.

"...We were briefed of your potent as a group, but not as indivisuals," Tatsuki began. "We're going to take reiatsu-amount significance and brief all of you on certain points that we'll be specializing in throughout your apprenticeship."

"Um...." Rukia began, hesitantly. "...Reiatsu...?"

Ichigo impatiently channeled a burst of reiatsu into the air - tinting it blue-black for a nanosecond before letting it fade away.

"Reiatsu," he explained. "Is the core of your essential energy. The more... fighting ability, stamina, and skill you have, really, in Shinigami or Hollow arts, the more reiatsu you gain. It can be used as... both a weapon and a defense."

"Weapons can have reiatsu channeled in them, which would make them more effective than just a weapon," Tatsuki articulated. "Reiatsu is, as Ichigo stated, essentially your core of energy and strength."

"Weapons can also be completely comprised of reiatsu," Ishida retorted.

"Like the toys the Quincies use," Ichigo ammended.

"They're not_ toys_," Ishida protested.

"...Ichigo...." Tatsuki shot the Captain an icy look which kept him from retorting.

Dead silence ensued.

"....So...." Ichigo began hesitantly. "We're planning to have to channel as much reiatsu as you can," he pointed at glassed over, silvern-wrapped cubes of glass. "Into those... cubes... which will then allow me and Tatsuki to gage your reiatsu level."

"Tatsuki?" Rukia inquired before realizing... "We... never introduced ourselves... did we?"

"Um.... no...?" Ichigo tried weakly.

"Guess we have to remedy that," Tatsuki smiled. "Ichigo...?"

"Right... Well, going right-to-left, this is Ishida Uryuu, Rukia Kuchiki, Inoue Orihime, and Sado Yasudora."

"They're in my class," Rukia dead-panned. "I meant you two."

"....Tatsuki Arisawa, 5th Division fukataichou," Tatsuki began somewhat hesitantly. Her lieutant-badge gleamed from her sleeve.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, 5th Division Captain."

"....With that aside," Tatsuki said, an edge of impatience to her voice. "Can everyone take a cube?"

"...To channel reiatsu into..." Ishida repeated.

"You don't trust Shinigami artifacts?" Ichigo guessed.

Ishida cast a disdainful look at the Shinigami, as he took a silver-wrapped cube. "I'm not afraid of a _cube _wrapped in faulty decorations. I'm afraid that you two screwed up the reiatsu-repellants on the cube, and our chakra will leak - resulting from your incompetience - a mass of Hollows."

"None of your reiatsus are that high, Ishida, so stuff it," Ichigo retorted. "Anyways, don't you know about Soul Society's governmental system...?"

"I thought you'd consider it more monarchy, than anything else," Ishida replied coolly.

"Captains are the elite of Soul Society,_ Quincy_," Ichigo remarked cryptically. "All Captains are identified by a white haori, while other Shinigamis have just about the attire Tatsuki has, minus the badge."

Ishida immediately understood the implication - eyes flashing curoisity, surprise, and then bitterment, and yet... resignment.

"...How're you supposed to channel... reiatsu...?" Rukia questioned.

"Can't you feel it?"

"...Feel what?"

"...Give me a moment..." He sent out a pulse of reiatsu before realization struck him. "...You haven't unlocked your reiatsu yet... have you?"

"...Am I supposed to know?"

He managed a small, bittersweet smile. "...Ask Tatsuki... Her control's... well... not as good as Hina's... but fair enough."

"Hina?"

"....Ah.... An abbreviation of a name of a person I know," Ichigo excused lamely.

"...Right.... But, if you're a Captain to this Soul Soci-thingamagin, shouldn't your control be excellent?" Baiting him.

"Ask Tatsuki. I can't teach... rather... if I teach you, you'd probably be blown to a crisp with sheer reiatsu alone." A bit of an exaggeration there, but, who gives a damn?

She ran off after that, to the second apprenticing teacher.

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Ichigo sent a trace of reiatsu into the silver-wrapped cube, watching the cover unlatch and a bolt of fiery-blue reiatsu stoked inside the metal-wrapped cube.

"This is... 3rd seat's worth?" he asked inquisitively.

"More or less," Tatsuki shrugged. "....Ishida's?"

"Yeah.... who's do you have?"

"Sado's... third seat's worth, likewise."

"Rukia's?"

"You have hers, idiot."

"Shut up.... Inoue's?"

"Tenth seat in attacking... and this is interesting... Take a look here, Ichigo," she pointed at a fiery liquid-gold.

"....Healing reiatsu?"

"She could replace Unohana-taichou," Tatsuki confirmed. "With that potential valve."

"Huh..." he turned back to the second silver cube, entwining his reiatsu to unlock the contents.

A liquid-blue substance trickled out like a fiery water.

"Rukia's... 4th seat."

"So.... how are we going to arrange this?" Tatsuki inquired.

"You can take Ishida and Sado... since their reiatsu valves are identical and exceptionally high, I don't think they'll need much, just enough to unlock their actual potental to rise to... who the hell knows? I'll take aside Rukia and Inoue."

"I have a better idea... support values, remember? Try to have one of them match apprenticing with someone of a current lower reiatsu rank. I'll take... Sado and Inoue. You can take Ishida and Rukia."

"That was just a ploy to avoid having the Quincy around, wasn't it?"

"...No..."

Ichigo sighed. "Forget it... I want to conserve my strength for yelling at the idiot when he argues."

oxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We're splitting up?" Inoue asked - curious, gray-dappled eyes moving lithely to all of them positioned there.

Tatsuki nodded. "Inoue and Sado can come with me... Ishida and Rukia will be apprenticed by Kurosaki here."

"Why him?" Ishida muttered darkly.

"Because Tatsuki resented the thought of being stuck with you," Ichigo taunted in response - just as curtly.

Tatsuki elbowed him in the ribs - irritation finally breaking through.

"Ow."

"...Anyways," Tatsuki called, addressing the group once more. "... If you can follow me or... him based on your standing with apprenticing..."

She never had to complete her sentence as the four moved in position - two of them splitting on her angle, two of them on Ichigo's.

The group was split in two.

* * *

_"Can you hear my soundless cry? Surely not. So remember now, and forever embolden your memory, with the truth that I am only here on command, and I will leave in a heartbeat once the command comes to say go. And I will turn my back on your sobs... for you do not know." - Anonymous_

* * *

Hey! I'm done! Yay! ;)

Anyways - If you didn't like the quotes, I won't put them up anymore. I just found an awesome place where I can get those quotes, and I wanted to put them up on my story. If you want - I can give you a whole list. )) O.o" (I'M INSANE, BWAHAHAHAHA!) O.O"

Hey, hey, sorry it's so short. I'm just outta it. Mwahahahaha (yes, insane. that's the word. I just didn't want to be thrown into a hospital for it, but, who gives?

Hey! Look at the time! Gotta go! Bye!

Please review!


	4. Observing the Stars

Cityangelz - thanks. I tried to keep the main point of the story as well as develop the characters more. I'm glad to know I did well. :)

Pheonixfire3473 - thanks!

Hisanachan - Well... the first is Ishida's, Sado's, Rukia's, and then Inoue's. Hope that clarified your confusion. :)

KoriChi - According to my knowledge, it's IchiRuki for the moment. :P

BrazeRancor - Sorry. I'm not great at pairings... so... maybe next time I'll do a oneshot on that pairing, if anything helps. And I'm glad you like the story!

Oneluckyduck Sponge Fan - Thanks! Well.... about the quotes - my editor's a in-progress writer, (despite her age, in her own way, it's the only reason this story is as awesome as it is now) She has a lot of awesome quotes she actually memorized (O.o), which is where I'm getting my current supply of quotes. I could leave you a list.... None of her works are published yet. She's too young and sulking about it. As for Rukia, they said she has the level of a seated officer. But all of their reiatsu will spike up during the apprenticeship. :p

Speaking of which...

This chapter isn't apprenticeship. Yet. DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! Instead it's based on Tatsuki, in case anyone was wondering how she got to be where she was in Soul Society.

Disclaimer: I still have to put this up? Blimey. I don't own Bleach. Nuff' said.

* * *

**xTatsukix**

* * *

_A vibrant scream distorted the air with it's melachony._

_xxx_

_Somewhere, a child screamed as she crashed into the ground - shoulder constricting painfully over the cracked pavement._

_xxx_

_Her blood dripped onto the shattered gravel of the broken road._

_xxx_

_Her vision flickered._

_xxx_

_Everything was slowly dimming - diminishing in color._

_xxx_

_She could barely make out the claws dripping her own blood, suspended in midair, as everything went black._

_xxx_

The world was strangely peaceful.

Without the sounds of human intelligence clicking constantly in her ears - the beeping cars, the annoying blaring of a voice suspended in the air with the aid of a microphone - everything seemed to finally be at ease.

If only for a moment.

xxx

The sound of pounding footsteps registered in her mind as she opened her eyes.

Where was she again?

Was she dead? Gone? Lost? Alive? How? What had happened? And about her near-murderer? What had happened to the monster sporting the sickly-white mask that showed two luminious yellow-gold eyes that was sure to haunt her nightmares for life?

"She's alive," a familiar voice stated. Relief saturated the voice.

She could hear the voice - feel it's familiarity in a vague way. But she couldn't place it. Where had she heard it before...?

"Baka, she's nearly dead," another voice, female this time, scolded.

Tatsuki could feel a vague sense of desperation claw at her tired mind. Who were these people, anyways? What did they know? Why were they here in the first place? She didn't bother to voice her questions, though, choosing to conserve her energy instead.

"Well, yeah, but - she's still alive for now," the first voice replied sheepishly, now.

"Idiot."

Tatsuki's eyes focused on the two arrivals - focusing enough to notice their black kimonos.

Black kimono...?

"...Ichi....go?" Her breathing constricted in her labored attempt at talking.

A flash of orange nearly blinded her before she even finished pronouncing the syllables.

"Tatsuki?" It was him. Ichigo. Definetly. "Are you alright?"

She might've been if she wasn't attacked, she thought dully.

"Do you think she's alright?" the second person remarked cryptically.

Her vision flickered.

"Do you want to do it?" the second voice asked again - gentler now. "The konso, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo removed a giant cleaver-shaped blade from his back, sporting it in his hands.

Tatsuki's vision focused sharply on the sword - the nearest danger, instinctively.

"I'm not about to stab you with it," Ichigo reassured at her betrayed expression.

"He's performing Konso," the second figure stated. "The soul funeral. What you call 'passing on.'"

The hilt of the sword began to glow a vibrant blue.

"I don't think she wants the lecture, Rukia. Give me a moment, will you?"

"Idiot. Do you think she would rather you send her off without a word?"

Ichigo sighed. "Not really... thanks."

The hilt of the sword pressed against her forehead - wonderfully cool in comparision to her pain-racked figure.

"Sayonara."

The world exploded into white.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_"Still stands Thine ancient Sacrifice,_

_An humble and a contrite heart." -_ Rudyard Kipling

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Tatsuki opened her eyes hesitantly, feeling solid ground beneath her once more.

Where was she...?

Definetly not where she had been before.... which had been... where?

She racked her mind but concluded with nothing.

_What happened?_

Her mind conjured nothing.

She couldn't remember anything but a void of white.

"Oi," a voice called, addressing her for a first.

She looked in the direction of the voice, absurdly expecting the person to have vibrant orange hair...

...No such luck. The person before her now had onyx-black hair and appeared about in his mid-thirties. A faint quizzical expression graced his features.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"...I..." Tatsuki hesitated, wording carefully. She was in unknown territory with a stranger. It never hurt to be careful. "...I think so..."

The stranger looked at her sympathetically, concern mirrored on his face like an open book.

"Welcome to Soul Society," he offered uncertainly at her martyred expression.

Her first greeting into the new world.

oxooxoxoxooxoxozooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"_I have been half in love with easeful Death."_ - John Keats.

oxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

SIX YEARS LATER

oxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"Oi!" a voice called at anyone who bothered to listen. "The Shinigami Academy is accepting new students this year!"

Tatsuki glanced up, curious at last. The Shinigami Academy had a six-year curriculum that had begun the day she had entered Runkongai. She hadn't been able to enter then because of her incoherency in Runkongai but now...?

She ignored the set of starving, reiatsu-encompassed children who were hotfooting away from an angry pastry-chef, as they clenched their bread for the day to their chests.

Her eyes glanced over the pristine-white buildings of the Academy - already clustered over with hopeful Runkongai civilizans, most of them her age.

White, red, blue - the colors customarily attributed to the school.

She glanced at her own black-white robe - closed in halfway, with a wave of unsurpassable curiosity.

If anything, things couldn't get worse than Runkongai... could they?

So... why not?

Her mind made up, she approached the buildings steadfastly.

Six days later, she was accepted into the Shinigami Academy.

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox

It was night.

Tatsuki rearranged the covers of her bed, positioning her pillow so it was held above her head to stifle any sounds.

God, that was_ annoying._

She had no idea why the Academy was cheap enough to pack them all into rooms, three people in each dorm, and yet be gracious enough to allow them to live in dorms in the first place.

She groaned, turning to the side - effectively shutting out the snores of the singular male occupant of the room.

The night was long, and, if anything - definetly sleepless.

She mentally swore to herself to soundproof her part of the room - hell with the consequences.

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tatsuki shut out the sounds of incredulous conversation amongst the students - grasping the wooden sword in her hands with a death-grasp.

She hated it.

Swords. Fighting.

Or, at least, wasn't any good at it.

The teacher expertly tapped his own wooden sword against hers, almost experimentally...

...Her sword flew out of her hands.

"Don't let the opponent stun you," the instructor scolded - repositioning his sword in his left hand. "Again."

_Again_ - she was seriously beginning to hate that word. It meant she had to pick her sword up. Try again. Try to hit the teacher who she never could even graze with her sword._ Again._

She grit her teeth, slowly walking backwards, eyes glancing at the teacher - not trusting him, as she bent backwards to pick up her wooden sword.

The teacher didn't flinch under her unrelenting glare - instead moving to the defensive, sword positioned to the left, ready to parry a blow already.

Tatsuki half-heartedly parried his blow - swiftly moving to the offensive, striking his sword twice more before his own sword came crashing onto her shoulder.

Pain erupted from her shoulder.

Double-clutching, the wooden stick fell on the floor, clattering in her lack grip.

"Don't drop your sword, Arisawa," the instructor's voice rang out, deep and commanding. "Again."

Slowly, she stood up, picking up her sword, ignoring the dull throb of pain in her shoulder.

She hated the son of a bitch, and, to make matters worse - he knew it as well.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxcoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

_"The sun is the distraction as the skies change color while our eyes are averted, distracted, by the sun."_ - Anonymous

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

Kido.

An excerted amount of energy manifested into Shinigami reiatsu and developed into a wave of intricate details which can be used to substain, abstain, or otherwise use against an opponent in combat. The arts require increasingly difficult control and reiatsu on larger numbers of Binding arts, Way arts, and Destruction Arts.

"Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno, and Pandemonium. The sea barrier surges! March onto the south! Destructive Art Four. Shakkahō! (Shot of Red Fire!)"

Warmth glowed in her hands - her fingers instinctively snapped together to release the burst of energy.

A cherry-red bolt of pure fire-based energy erupted from her hands, hitting the target dead-on.

"Nice, Arisawa," a voice called from behind her - one of her few companions at the school.

She smiled briefly in reply, turning halfway. "Thanks, Dayio."

"Arisawa," the Kido instructor called. "Try that without the incantation."

"I can't get the aim then," she muttered in reply.

The instructor approached, a look of genuine concern on his face.

Unlike the zanjutsu instructor, Tatsuki didn't hate this teacher. Rather, he was one of the kindest teachers at the school - despite his huge training regiment - it was worth it.

"Extend your arms before you say the Kido," he instructed. "Your aim takes precision. Remember that, Arisawa."

A bubble of gratitude built up in Tatsuki's chest - tearing to be said.

"I'll try." She bowed.

She had never forgotten his lessons.

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

GRADUATION CEREMONY

Oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

The room was brightly-lit, the wooden platform waxed and lighted for the special occasion.

A rush of exhilaration ran through Tatsuki.

Her sixth year.

Graduation year.

"Touri, Dayio," the monotonious voice of the presiding Academy president called.

The student walked onto the miniscule platform - humbled as he accepted the Shinigami uniform. His face was stained a bright crimson. His eyes overly bright with excitement. Tatsuki could hear his whispered thanks as he walked off once more, clutching the uniform to his chest like a lifeline.

"Hana, Rouki."

Tatsuki listened for the anticlimax - the twist. After Hana - always, she had been called in roll call. This would assume the same pattern. She was sure of it.

The girl walked off the platform.

Tatsuki's heart skipped a beat in anticipation - a bead of sweat running down her throatline.

"Arisawa, Tatsuki."

Relief. Flooding her like a burst bubble. She sharply let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

_I passed. I did it. Actually did it._

She approached the platform - her knees were weak with relief.

The president of the Academy handed her the uniform she had worked 6 years to get.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," the words slipped out of her as he handed her six year's worth of work. "...Thank you." Her thanks expressed more gratitude than he would have ever known.

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oi! Are you even listening?"

"Hai," she nodded quickly - making it end up more like a lopsided bow. She was half-distracted, though. Something about the Captain's odd, orange hair and hazel eyes evoked something in her.

"Jeez..." The Captain faced her once more. "Anyways, welcome to 5th Division, the Messenge and Martyr Corps, to whichever bastard included the martyr in."

Tatsuki nodded slowly.

"I'm the Captain of the Division, Kurosaki Ichigo, of the Gotei 13. And, because Hinamori went down to 3rd seat, you might want to imagine a fukataichou by me to complete the picture. Any questions?" His eyes looked at her, oddly reminiscent.

"Why was Hinamori-fukataichou's status... lowered...?"

"She asked to be given a lower position in order to handle her stress," Kurosaki shrugged.

"...Ano... also... did you dye your hair?" Something about it seemed to be painfully familiar.

"No." His scowl deepened. "Anything else?"

"No, Kurosaki-taichou." Adding the respectful honorific at the end as a precaution.

He stared at her curiously, almost as if he had expected something else. There was an oddly reminiscent quality there. But it was gone by the time she so much as blinked.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to your room, Tatsuki."

"Hai!'

She was just happy being where she was.

She never noticed that he had called her by her given name - not her last, as if they were once-parted friends, of a time she never remembered.

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

"Oi, Tats, can you cut your training early?"

Tatsuki paused, lifting her zanpakuto to her sheath.

"Why?"

"I want to tell you something." He scowled. "And just about now would cut it."

"I guess." She sheathed her blade - shrugging.

Every division had a training unit that nearly all the Shinigami in the Division participated in, aside from the Captain and the fukataichou, and, sometimes, even some of the higher seated officer.

She was 4th seat - right beneath Hinamori, whose seat would be permanent for her, unless she wanted a change, Ichigo had insisted, on behalf of his martyr self.

"What is it?"

"You never applied, but I asked the soutaichou if it was possible to apply you anyways, even after the deadline," Ichigo stated, not bothering to elaborate further. "In the end, though, you made it."

"Made.... what...?" She shook her head - clearly bewildered.

He tossed her something wrapped in woolen cloth.

"....Oi, Ichigo. What's this?"

"Look inside, idiot." He replied in akin.

Curious ignited, she unfolded the papery cloth until the badge inside, scarfed with white, appeared.

Words failed her at the sight.

"Congratulations, Tatsuki..." he smirked. "...New Fukataichou of Fifth Division."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoox

_"And I have me, for my comfort, two strange white flowers - shrivelled now, and brown and flat and brittle - to witness that even when mind and strength had gone, gratitude and a mutual tenderness still lived on in the heart of man." - _H.G. Wells

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

Tatsuki stared at the two apprentices, Inoue and Sado - her own apprentices until the groups reformed into one.

She had been wary of the entire mission - apprenticeship.

Part it had been Aizen - his access to the Living World and capability to leave without notice in the world was of a much higher percentage than in Soul Society - where even a dream of the man would trigger alarm bells all around Seireite and even Runkongai.

Another part had been the memories Ichigo had - the memories that centered mainly around the Living World. Tatsuki had been worried that a change would be evoked - something would change and never return to it's former self. Personality. Thoughts. Memories. Whichever one it would be.

And the last part of the mission that worried her was the general concept - Apprenticeship.

She hadn't the faintest clue on how to teach. Ever. She was always the one being taught - being tutored.

So this was an entirely new experience - teaching the younger and passing down intelligence passed once to you.

And, clearly, her past had been more than just vague, but at least she was where she was now. Fifth Division fukataichou - Arisawa Tatsuki.

Her badge gleamed - the white sash wrap around her sleeve.

A small smile graced her lips as she began to speak - began to teach.

The simple phrase, tabula rasa, came into her mind, unexpectedly, catching her by surprise.

But it defined this situation well.

Tabula rasa - the epistemological thesis that individuals are born without built-in mental content and that their knowledge comes from experience and sensory perception.

Tabula rasa - a blank slate.

* * *

Oh, god, this took sooooo long. I'm tired like hell. So is my editor, apparently, from editing all my "mistakes" and "flaws" in the chapter. O.o"

But - it's done! Finally!

Oh! and sorry to those disappointed that i didn't do a team-brush up. I did this because I thought Tatsuki needed a bit more developing so - here it is! I'm so happy it's finally done! :)

OI! READ HERE READ HERE READ HERE PLEASE??

What exactly should Ichi and Tats do next for the apprentices?

I actually have no idea so i need an idea before i even start next chapter..... sorrry.....!!!1

But, thanks!

Please review!


	5. Guiding the Stars

KoriChi - I'm glad you liked the chapter...! :)

Cityangelz - I thought Tatsuki needed a lot of developing, too. Thanks!

Hisanachan - well... shinigami don't really remember their former life, according to the second Bleach movie... um... I'm glad you think I portrayed her well... I was worried about that. :p

JapanManiac - I'll give them a weapon soon. Don't worry! :p Well... I don't think even Captain's remember. Urahara never said anything about that in the movie that I got the reference... hmmmm.... I'll put the pairings up for vote, if you'd like! :)

So... I'm pretty much done here....

Disclaimer: I REFUSE TO DISCLAIM...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :] eep! The disclaimer lawyers! Run for your livvveesssss!!!!!!!!!

heh.... Lol....

Oh, by the way, I'm referring to the teams as Team Ichigo and Team Tatsuki just to say... I don't want to put TEAM ONE AND TEAM TWO because that just doesn't seem original.........

* * *

xTEAM TATSUKIx

"Both of you will undergo a strict curriculum focused on your survival and fight techniques," Tatsuki stated. "Let me ensure you that all of this is voluntary - should you want to leave, you may."

"At any time?" Inoue asked. Confusion rang clearly in her voice. "I thought we were supposed to be an asset in the war, Tatsuki-ch..." she hesitated, "I mean... Tatsuki-san." It tore at her to address her former friend so formally, but her friend didn't even know her yet...

"Soul Society doesn't intend to force any of you into any of this." Tatsuki managed a half-hearted smile. "We try not to interfere with the living. But, sometimes, it's neccessary, as in this case."

"How long a curriculum?" Sado inquired - his voice, though low - caught both girls' attention.

"...Well, a year if we're especially lucky, but probably only a few months, which is why we're working at top-notch schedule." Tatsuki smiled warmly. "Any questions so far?"

"Not really..." Inoue said softly, speaking for both of them.

"Good." Tatsuki's features changed, turning abruptly serious. "Orihime-san... you have Shun Shun Rikka, a defense and healing projection, ne?"

"Hai."

"I'm going to lay out the fundamentals of Shun Shun Rikka for you. There've only been six Shun Shun Rikka users in all of history - including you. The five before you have left behind a rather detailed description of professing their power to the full limit. I don't have them now, but I can send for them back in Soul Society. At the latest, the papers will come back by tomorrow."

"Fast messaging system?"

"Something of the type." Tatsuki half-smiled before turning to Sado. "We're not sure of your weapon, but, based on your immense humane strength - we imagine it has something to do with the like."

"So... when will Sado-kun get his weapon?"

"I'll be working with him on that..." Tatsuki half-turned towards Inoue. "Meanwhile, I'm planning to teach you to reject a being's entire existance."

_"....Entire_...existance?" Needless to say, both apprentices were staring curious at Tatsuki who appeared oblivious of their odd expressions.

"Well... what are you guys waiting for?" Tatsuki's voice rang out - crystal clear and commanding. "Let's go!"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

xTEAM ICHIGOx

"Both of you will undergo a strict curriculum... blablabla.. um... all of this is voluntary, but if you wanna leave, I'll dump you in Hueco Mundo..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow - looking away from the piece of paper in which he was reading his lines from. "All okay? No questions?"

"Curriculum?" Ishida demanded. "Isn't this just part-time training?"

"We're going to be in a war." Rukia hissed under her breath to the Quincy. "How much more idiotic can you get, Mr. I'm-A-School-Genuis?"

"Yup, a curriculum... well, according to the notes Tatsuki left me, anyways." Ichigo stared off-handedly at the notes.

"Did she really give you permission to dump us in Hueco Mundo if we wanna leave?" Rukia asked, casually leaning against a nearby tree in the garden they were in.

"Um... no. But since her notes were a bit vague, I editized on them. You know... improvision..." Ichigo waved aside her skeptism, absentmindedly.

"Er...."

"Let's see... None of you have a weapon?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Wait. Quincy-san here does."

"I have a name," Ishida retorted.

"Ok, ok! Ishida!" Ichigo replied - the faintest hint of sarcasm laced his voice. "You have one of those glowy-blue arrows, right?"

"They're bows!" The Quincy snapped. "They're made of reiatsu - they're not glowy-blue or whatever you try to call it!"

"That's what Tatsuki wrote here. 'Arrows created of pure reiatsu.' Can you read through paper or something?"

"It's standard knowledge for all Quincies and, if your kind has anything close to history ettique..." Ishida glanced at the Kurosaki. "...You would know it too."

"Tatsuki does, and whatever she knows covers me as well." Ichigo replied, defensively.

"How does that logic even work?" Rukia demanded.

"She's my vice-captain."

"Ah, what amazing insight." Rukia commented - her voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Shut up or I really will kill you." Ichigo muttered in reply. "Anyways - Rukia... you don't have a weapon, do you?"

"Not really..."

"They have a few zanpakutos back at Seirete that aren't reserved for the Academy. I'll see if I can contact them about it."

"Zanpakuto?" Rukia's brow creased in confusion. "Is that some kind of bow-weapon like what Ishida has or something?"

"God forbid - no. It's a type of katana."

"Like yours?"

"Something like it..." Ichigo murmured. "Actually... they had this zanpakuto put up in my office. I don't really need it and I think that you'd actually match up with it.... at least..." he appraised her. "Considering that you're not adverse to ice..."

"I love the snow." Rukia blinked, startled. "But how is that related...?"

"You'll see." Ichigo replied cryptically. "I can get it sent over by tomorrow. For now, I'm going to try to help you with reiatsu control."

"Didn't you just say when we were evaluating reiatsu amount that your reiatsu alone would burn me to a crisp?"

"I'll work extra hard not to burn you to a crisp." Ichigo promised. "Is that good enough?"

"Um...."

"Anyways, back to Quincy-san!" Ichigo called, turning his attention back to the other apprentice. "Quincy-san here doesn't need reiatsu control practice because he already has it. Or else he'd be a failure as a Quincy. Ne, Quincy-san?"

"Quit it with the 'Quincy-san.' It's getting on my nerves." Ishida's eyes glanced at the Captain haori. "....Kurosaki."

Ichigo's lips twitched with amusement. "O...kay? Anyways, you'll be working with Rukia on reiatsu-control...."

"Didn't you just say that I didn't need reiatsu control practice?" Ishida demanded.

"You're going to learn how to apply more of your reiatsu in your attacks." Ichigo elaborated. "It helps you build structure."

"Er...."

"I'll explain as we go along." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If you don't like my teaching methods - go complain to Urahara-san."

"Urahara?" Rukia asked, curiosity ignited. "Who's that?"

"An insane candy-shop owner."

"And you would know him how?" Ishida inquired, warily.

"Oh. The insane candy-shop owner used to be my teacher." Ichigo shrugged, absentmindedly. "And.... why are both of you backing away from me now?"

ooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxooxxooooxooxoxoxoxooo

xTEAM TATSUKIx

"There. Exactly. You felt it, didn't you?" Tatsuki asked. "A wave of pure reiatsu?"

"I'm not sure." Sado hesitated. "It felt like an unmovable barrier..."

"That would be the regression. Your more humane side that's battling against your powers," Tatsuki explained. "Focus on the 'unlocking' methods that I just taught you, okay? I'm going to go help Inoue-san."

"Sure." Sado offered.

Tatsuki smiled before turning away, focusing on Inoue - who was watching both of them with intent, gray-dappled eyes, as if to learn everything there was to learn.

"Thanks for waiting, Inoue-san." Tatsuki offered a warm smile.

"I-It wasn't a problem. Don't worry." Orihime smiled back, equally friendly. "So... about the Shun Shun Rikka..."

"Well... your Shun Shun Rikka's strength is based on your will," Tatsuki began. "If your will falters, so will your Shun Shun Rikka. If your will is strong, though, so will your Shun Shun Rikka be. Get it so far?"

"Yeah. I actually noticed this a while back but I never knew why..."

"Technically, it's because your Shun Shun Rikka is created out of your personality. Almost all the Shun Shun Rikka users in history have had a personality similar to yours. Only one of them, Yourinat Mizakan, wasn't. Surprisingly, though, he was the one who advanced the most in his study."

"I get it." The faint crease in the orange-haired girl's brow faded to nothing. "That's amazing!"

"It really is. Your Shun Shun Rikka has three different moves, I believe?"

"Hai."

"Is that all you have?"

"Um.. yes." Orihime turned her head to the side, uncertainly. "Is there more?"

"Well. As far as I know - there's six moves you can use. But, I'm probably off on the number. Anyways - there's definetly more than three."

"Do you know any of them?"

"I remember one of them. I think it was called 'Kuro Hyoumenka: Shiro Akegata (A/N: Black Breaking: White Dawn)."

"Kuro Hyoumenka..... Shiro.... Akegate....?"

"It allows you to completely reject a being from ever returning to life." Tatsuki stated.

"I don't think I really get it..."

"Okay... look. If you reject an inanimate or even a human being through your current techniques, it's obvious that the person or thing _will_ come back. Thus, this technique was created to make sure the person or thing would never come back. It's only to be used in an emergency, though. You have to be careful with using this."

"Oh... That sounds complicated..."

"It is. But it's exceptionally rewarding. This technique can also be used as a shield - like your other defense technique. But... in a way... it's different."

"Different how?" Inoue questioned.

"Yourinat came up with this use to the technique. See... if the attack or something touches the shield, they disappear to nothing. It's effective. According to history, Yourinat got a kick out watching his enemies disappear against his barrier. Very amusing, apparently." Her voice dripped of sarcasm.

"That's cruel.... isn't it?"

"Yourinat wasn't neccessarily a kind person. He was... cold. Emotionless, even. People claim it's because of the enviroment he lived in. But, regardless, kindness became an alien thing to the man. He studied instead." Tatsuki shrugged. "But he was influental."

"That must've been difficult." Inoue murmured, softly. "Living like that." A well of sadness reflected in her eyes.

"It was. But he survived traumatic moments and became a historical figure." Tatsuki smiled absentmindedly. "So... Can we go back to the technique again?"

Inoue smiled back. "Hai!"

oxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxooxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xTEAM ICHIGOx

"...I... don't get it."

"How can you not get it? Are you just dull or something?"

"Don't be cruel, Kurosaki. Not everyone's perfect the first time around."

"Well, yeah! But this isn't the first time! This is the effin' TENTH time she's managed to screw this up!"

"Hey! I'm trying at least!"

"Yeah, well - act like it!" Ichigo retorted.

"Some teacher..." Rukia scoffed.

"I heard that." Ichigo muttered darkly. "Try again."

Rukia stood, not twelve yards away from a willow tree. Ichigo stood to her right as Ishida stood to her left. Both of them looked exasperated... for different reasons.

"Don't get so angry, Kurosaki." Ishida cautioned.

"I'll try." Ichigo murmured. "Again, Rukia!"

"Ugh..." Rukia channeled her reiatsu to her fingers - feeling it contract and writhe with live energy. She quickly calmed it before releasing it...

A burst of blue energy burst from her fingertips.

All looked right. The bolt of energy was about to hit the willow tree....

....Until the bolt of reiatsu disappeared into nothing, leaving Rukia gawking at the ashes, feeling betrayed.

"Oh... for the love of..." Ichigo scowled heavily. "You're not releasing it properly."

"How am I supposed to release it?" Rukia retorted.

Ichigo tapped her left hand. "Lower your hands, okay? Your reiatsu's not thick enough to remain stable in the sky."

"Oh..."

"Try again, Kuchiki-san." Ichigo encouraged.

"I'll try," Rukia muttered before stabilizing reiatsu at her fingers. Hesitantly, she released the bolt of energy.

The new bolt of reiatsu shot for the tree.

In the instant before it hit the rough bark, Rukia felt a glimmer of hope. If this one didn't disapppear, she swore...

Ishida inclined his head, betraying his calm facade.

The bolt of reiatsu crashed into the tree. A singe of smoky ash was left behind.

"You made it." Ichigo muttered.

"That was amazing, Kuchiki-san," Ishida murmured, reassuring her.

"Thanks, Ishida."

"He's right... Ishida, I mean." Ichigo clarified at Rukia's puzzled expression. "That was amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled radiantly before hesitating. "...Um... but, Kurosaki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"The way you implied the words... it almost sounded as if the attack was supposed to destroy the tree. Not put something that looks like a bullet in the tree."

"Depends on the amount of reiatsu you have." Ichigo shrugged.

"Could you try?" Rukia offered. "I mean... if you're a Captain... it would be a shame if you can't even demonstrate properly, right?"

Ichigo smirked - rising to the bait as he lifted a hand absently at the same tree.

"Watch." He muttered at the two of them.

For a moment, nothing happened.

And then... the Kurosaki's lifted hand just began to_ glow_ with pure blue energy, before a solid orb of reiatsu formed. Nothing like Rukia's half-formed dagger of reiatsu. This was much more calm and controlled.

A second passed... flickering...

And then the orb of energy rebounded off of the Kurosaki's fingertips, aimed at the tree.

The moment the orb of reiatsu so much as touched the tree, though - the tree_ exploded_ into debris, leaving a certain Kurosaki smirked in his own self-satisfied way and Rukia and Ishida gaping at the wreckage.

"See?" Ichigo's tone was pleasantly bored. "Nothing to it."

"...That was on a level of it's own..." Rukia murmured.

"It's possible both of you can achieve that same destruction if you have the right amount of reiatsu." Ichigo shrugged. "This is elementary practice for Kido, the next step."

"Kido?" Rukia repeated.

"I'll explain later." Ichigo pointed out another tree - equal in size to the one he had just blasted off. "Ishida - Your turn now."

The Quincy scoffed. "This should be beyond easy," he muttered before aligning his reiatsu.

"You'd be surprised," Rukia replied.

He should have listened, too.

A bolt of pure reiatsu blasted off of the Quincy's fingertips, but, unlike Ichigo's - his disappeared on instant, leaving a faint blue afterglow but nothing else.

Silence reigned for a few short moments - short, and tense, and awkward.

"See? Even Quincy-san here didn't get it." Ichigo broke the silence - sounding amused. "And what were you saying? '_This should be beyond easy,'_ huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_"I saw the sky one day. It was bright blue. When I checked later, it was black. Do you know why? It's because nothing is all-good or all-bad. Thus, everything is balanced. You don't believe me? Just look at the sky..."_

* * *

Wow. I can't believe my editor finished this. Apparently, she was 'drained like hell,' and 'didn't want to talk,' after she was done. -.-

VOTE HERE - PLEASE READ HERE - I HAVE VOTING STUFF TO TAKE CARE OF! PPPAAAAIIIIRRRINNNG VOTES! YES! PAIRINGS! LOOK HERE PLEASE!

Do any of you want IshiHime in this fanfic?

A ~ Yes, definetly! :p

B ~ No. :(

AND - HEY - LOOKIE HERE! ANOTHER VOTE!

Do any of you want TatsRen in this fanfic?

A ~ Yes, Onegai!!! :P

B ~ No.. O.O"

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	6. Putting the Stars to Rest

JapanManiac - Thanks!

KoriChi - I'm glad that you liked the chapter~

Ching965 - For your questions... I'll have to answer 'em through the chapters... ^^"

Karinfan123 - thanks

Rukia4ichigo - Thanks~ Huh. I think you know one of my betaz storiez. she mentioned something. but - then again, it's a tiny world.

VOTE RESULTS!!!

IshiHime~

Yes ~ Two

No~ One

TatsRen~

Yes~ Three

No~ One

SO - THE OFFICAL PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY WILL BE: ICHIRUKI, ISHIHIME, AND TATSREN

I hope you like it~

Disclaimer ~ I can do magic tricks with pepper spray for those who think I'm Kubo. One teeny little tap on the nozzle and BAM! Pepper spray in your eyes! :p

* * *

xTeam Ichigox

The sun was sinking.

"Oi. Ishida... Kuchiki..." Ichigo called, noticing the sky at last. "Let's call it a day, alright?"

"Not yet," Ishida called back - stubbornly.

"For the love of...... You're dead-tired, Ishida. You can't concetrate your reiatsu properly then."

"But...!"

"You're going to strain yourself." Ichigo cautioned. "If you keep working like this. Give it a rest and start fresh tomorrow."

Both Ishida and Rukia had long since passed the basic aiming of reiatsu and had now switched to twisting the reiatsu - a far more complex technique.

"This isn't straining," Ishida muttered, glancing at the fallen strands of reiatsu. "It's manipulating reiatsu to move."

"Which is complicated." Ichigo stated. "This is strenuous on the mind. It's meant to be taken seriously."

"We are." Rukia retorted, entwining her fingers with reiatsu once more. "It's like this thing has a damned mind of it's own...."

Ichigo shrugged. "Tatsuki's team and our team's supposed to meet in about five minutes. It takes three minutes to get there. If we stay any longer - since this is a _forest_ we're in, we'll probably lose the trail and get lost. Now, who wants to stay again?"

Dead silence met his words.

ooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

xTeam Tatsukix

"It's getting late..." Tatsuki murmured - glancing at the sunset. "Should we call it a day for now?"

"I... I'm not sure..." Inoue glanced up at the other. "I'd like to stay a bit longer to work on this, actually..."

Sado nodded in assent.

Tatsuki examined Inoue's work briefly.

The once-golden shield had now turned half-black, half-yellow. Stray stands of gold reiatsu lay limp on the ground.

"You've already completed a large part of learning the technique, Inoue." Tatsuki smiled warmly at Orihime. "And Sado's already gotten the basics of reiatsu down. We can get the next half of your technique and Sado's powers tomorrow."

"But... I'd really like to continue..." Inoue glanced at the self-supporting barrier. "I mean... I just barely managed to get the blackness intermixed..."

"You're both tired." Tatsuki stated. "We're going to meet up with Ichigo's team in about five minutes anyways, so we might as well start wrapping up."

"Meet up?" Inoue inquired, curiously. "What for?"

"We're planning to brief everyone over before dismissing everyone to go home." Tatsuki glanced anxiously at the sky. "I just hope that we won't lose the trail on the way."

oxooxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES LATER oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"This is the designated meeting area?" Ishida demanded, staring at the lone campfire.

"What were you expecting?" Ichigo retorted. "Some kind of fancy motel? You're all going home, idiot. We're not going to get harassed by angry Quincy dads."

"My father's not a Quincy." Ishida replied.

"Ouch! That's cold! Is it because of you?"

"....Shut up....."

Silence ensued before -

"Oi!" A voice broke the silence. "You guys came in before us?"

"I think you're losing your touch, Tatsuki," Ichigo called after the purple-headed woman. "Did you get stuck in some underbrush or something?"

"We lost track of time." Tatsuki replied. "Kurosaki-taichou."

"Someone's touchy today, ain't they?" Ichigo prodded in reply.

Tatsuki smiled. "Not really. Inoue and Sado are doing amazingly well. It seems almost like a reflex for them."

"Wish I could say the same about Kuchiki and Ishida," Ichigo muttered.

"We're listening, you know," Rukia muttered darkly.

"I thought you died back in that lake full of pirahanas. I mean.... How the hell could you_ trip_ over a stone that small and manage to fall _face-down _in a lake that dangerous?"

"It was a mistake." Rukia retorted.

"Kuchiki fell in that lake?" Tatsuki inquired. "You mean the pirahana lake?"

"Yeah. I'm amazed that none of the pirahanas attacked her."

"You're the one that was distracting us!" Rukia replied, hotly. "You were saying stuff like, 'Oi! It's really slippery so don't fall! Watch out for the pirahana! Yeah! There's pirahana in that lake! Man-eating flesh-craving pirahana!'"

"I thought it might help your coordination." Ichigo shrugged, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I didn't think you'd laugh."

"Amazing insight, huh?" Rukia asked, dryly.

"Oh, shut up. And, anyways, aren't we supposed to be rallying everyone up, Tatsuki?"

"I thought you'd never remember."

"Amazingly enough, I did. Can you get everyone's attention? I don't think Ishida's going to listen to me. He's still kinda upset I about a pirahana jab I made at him."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes before addressing the group. "Oi! Everyone! Group meeting! Listen up, alright?" She nudged Ichigo. "Your turn, Ichigo."

"Um... Ishida and Rukia did... fairly well..." Ichigo muttered. "We're going to work on... reiatsu-bending... tomorrow... and, hopefully... get to Kido next..."

"Kido?" Rukia asked. "Come to think of it... you never properly explained it...."

"It's magic, Rukia. Little beams of light and explosions." Ichigo replied shortly before continuing. "And... hey! That's all I have to say.... Your turn, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki sighed before consenting. "Alright. Inoue and Sado did amazing. We'll finish up on techniques tomorrow." She smiled warmly. "I'm really proud of you and I appreciate the effort you both put in."

"Don't alter their ego," Ichigo whispered, very much audible as he spoke.

"I try not to trust you with teaching abilities, Ichigo."

"Why not?"

"You were taught by Urahara, that insane idiot. That's reason enough."

"Hey! You can't blame me for my former mentor's antics!"

"I just did." Tatsuki replied flippantly before turning back to the group. "We'll meet back up tomorrow. Right here, at 9 in the morning. That's managable, right?"

"I might have to adjust my schedule a bit..." Rukia offered, hesitantly. "But I think that's managable."

"That's wonderful." Tatsuki smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Ishida promised. A renewed trust fueled in his eyes as he spoke.

ooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoox

_"I appreciate the world. But it's flitting. It won't last forever. So we might as well appreciate it while it remains."_

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

"I really wish you wouldn't treat them like that, Ichigo."

Tatsuki and Ichigo walked steadily in the forest. Everyone else had long since gone home. Their forms were darkly shaded by shadows.

"I don't know," Ichigo sighed. "I just... I'm not sure."

"Of what?" Tatsuki prodded, speaking just as softly.

"Them."

"You need to explain a bit more for me to understand, Ichigo," Tatsuki hinted.

"There's something there. Whenever I'm with them, I mean," Ichigo clarified. "It's different. Almost as if something's missing but I don't know _what_..."

Silence ensued, broken only by the sound of harmonious winds.

"What do you think about them?" Tatsuki questioned. "Ishida-san and Kuchiki-san."

"Ishida's a pain, but he's smart. Brilliant, actually." Ichigo hesitated. "Kuchiki-san....? She's cryptic, and not much regard for ettique if you look carefully - but she's friendly. Forgiving, even."

"Sounds interesting." Tatsuki shrugged. "But you're probably making life difficult for them, ne?"

"Possibly," Ichigo mirrored Tatsuki's shrug. "Your team?"

"Sado's strong. Resiliant. But he doesn't open up. I can't even tell if he trusts me or not." Tatsuki paused before continuing, thoughtfully. "Inoue's extremely kind. She doesn't care so much if she's hurt than if her friends are. I'm worried that she's too nice for her own good sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ichigo remarked. "I thought we just met 'em today."

"Possibly," Tatsuki smirked at Ichigo's aggravated expression at her cryptic remark.

They continued to walk in silence, examining the darkly-tinted wildlife with minute care.

Until, at least, Ichigo stopped walking. Tatsuki hesitated - backtracking towards him.

"Ichigo?"

"They're still kids." Ichigo murmured. "And yet... Are they really expected to fight in the war, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki sighed. "That's what I asked the sou-taichou."

"What did he say?"

"There's something different about all of them. Some kind of lever reiatsu. It's abnormal. The sou-taichou chose them out because of that."

"Lever?"

"I don't really know. But it's very faint, you can barely feel it. I could just barely make it out when I was training Sado and Inoue."

"Is it intermixed into their reiatsu?"

"No. It's in their very soul. I think that if you remove them from their bodies, they might actually show the reiatsu, but they're nowhere near the stage at which they should be released from their bodies yet."

"Maybe." Ichigo muttered. "But still... they're just..."

"That's my point. You could be a bit less harsh on them."

"Depends." Ichigo shrugged.

"Ichigo...."

"I'll try."

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Rukia opened the window, openly inviting the midnight air.

It was peaceful, wasn't it? At night, if not any other time of the day?

_It's insane, isn't it?_ She thought, softly, as she remembered the day's events._ So much's happened in so little time...._

Not that she was given much choice in the matter, her rational side remarked cryptically.

She felt her thoughts unconsciously drift towards her mentor.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Apparent 5th Division Captain of Soul Societ - what's-it's-name.

He was insane. Cryptically logical, though. Painfully clear-headed. Like a light in the dark that threatened to clash against your head every so often, just for the sake of it.

She should have wanted the second teacher, Tatsuki, to be her mentor instead... yet...

_"Oi... Ishida. Quit flailing around like that unless you're pirahana bait. You're only going to attact them and... hey, what's that behind you? Looks like.... awwww... not pirahana. It's a butterfly. Keep moving!"_

Her lips twitched up in a smile - an irrational smile.

_"You guys are tired already? Well, if I was Tatsuki, I'd say, 'oh. you look exhausted like hell. let's take a break.' But, then again, I'm not her. Keep walking, idiots. You still have another half-mile to go."_

He was hectic, haphazard, annoying....

She closed her eyes.

That soft irregular_ feeling_ that bumped out occasionally when he came around....

Was it even normal?

Well... _sure_, he was fun to be around. Lively. But there seemed something else.... So close to the surface.... So close to breaking out and revealing itself... yet....

The Kuchiki sighed, before closing the window. Something about the fresh night air reminded her oddly enough of the pirahana incident. But, then again - that relation probably came from the fact the water was icy cold..... right?

oxooxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

"Should we start?" Ichigo asked, tersely breaking the silence.

"How can we when it's not time yet?" Tatsuki shot back.

"They're late."

"No, they're not, Ichigo. We told them to come at 9 in the morning. At the moment, it's 8."

"And why are we up so early?"

"It's irrational if we're not," Tatsuki smiled. "And we're supposed to get breakfast."

"Rabbits and raw meat cooked over a campfire?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Doughnuts and bagels, actually, Ichigo."

"From where?" Ichigo glanced back at the vice-captain. "You got some in advance?"

"Check the knapsack."

"I believe you, actually. So there's not really a point in checking."

"Do you really mean that or are you saying it so you don't have to waste the extra energy?"

"I'm not a complete jackass." Ichigo retorted. "Anyways... what're we supposed to be doing for an hour?"

"Well..." Tatsuki hesitated. "We could play the name game. Make sure you actually know all of their names."

"Not funny."

"Then.... you could cut the bagels in half to make things easier for the rest of the world, if you'd like."

"....I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually prefer the first option....."

* * *

HEY! I'M DONE! Sorry if no one liked it cauze there wasn't any real training scenes... Gomen nasai! I just wanted to tie up the day for the next day..... (if that even makes sense)....

Um... I was wondering if any of you could do me a favor, by any chance..... ?

My beta has a friend on this website, who goes by the name Aiko Hanami. She's an in-progress writer so apparently her stories have a few flaws. But she doesn't get too many reviews, apparently. She writes a collection of Naruto stories, and she has one Bleach story up.... I'd really appreciate it, along with my beta and Hanami, if you read her stories and reviewed. She doesn't mind critics.....

But - that's it, so if you could spare a sec or two for that, I'd appreciate it greatly!

Thanks!

And... please review before you go....?


	7. Utilizing the Stars I

BrazeRancor - Thanks! :)

Ching965 - It was really fun to write the pirahanas comments, too. I'm glad you liked the chapter! ;)

KoriChi - Rukia fell in a lake full of pirahanas.... :0 - I'm really happy to know that you liked it.... Thanks!.... :p

Hisanachan - Thanks...! ^^"

Hey! Does anyone know what day it is? No? -.-" Fourth of July, people! Get out there and celebrate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wait... hold that thought. after you finish reading this chapter, i mean, go out and celebrate. for now.... I got another chapter out! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Kubo's stuff, sadly enough... but I sure can jack it for fanfic stuff! :p

* * *

_"The sound of the ocean means many things. It means change, peace, perhaps even chaos. But, personally, to me.... It is something that soothes my chaotic past...." - Anonymous_

* * *

"Everyone's here?" Tatsuki's sharp voice rang out in the clearing. "I'm... really glad you could make it." She glanced at her notebook - held securely in her arms. "Let's see... we'll start practicing at 9:30, if it's okay with everyone..."

"9:30?" Rukia questioned, curiously. "Isn't that in another thirty minutes?"

"You just noticed?" Ichigo muttered.

"We're going to have breakfast, actually..." Tatsuki pointed at the furnished wooden table positioned in the corner, under the shade of a birch tree and nearly obscured from sight. "For about 30 minutes."

"Breakfast consists of dried rabbit meat and cooked pirahana," Ichigo claimed, ever-helpful. "You should be able to swallow it down after you get used to the flavor. We have some jelly to dilute the meat a bit."

"Um...."

"I think I'd rather starve." Rukia stated. Her face expressed sheer disdain.

"_Ichigo_...." Tatsuki called, warningly, before turning back to the group. "He's joking. We're actually having bagels and doughnuts."

"....I... already ate, actually..." Rukia glanced back at the table furnished with food. "...I didn't know you were supplying breakfast, since you didn't say anything yesterday..."

"More's the pity..." Ichigo turned back towards Tatsuki. "And why didn't you fanthom that, exactly, Tatsuki? I thought you were the genuis mastermind behind the breakfast."

"I forgot." The vice-captain turned a faint shade of scarlet. "I just remembered this morning."

"Wonderful timing, huh?"

"Shut up." Tatsuki glanced at the group - turning away from the Kurosaki. "You can eat if you want... You have only about thirty minutes so you may want to hurry if you want to eat for long..."

It took the majority of the group less than half a minute to cluster around the table at her words.

"I'm going to assume they all skipped breakfast?" Ichigo quipped, somewhat sourly as he glanced at the clustered table.

"Possibly," Tatsuki relented. "I'm surprised, actually, that Kuchiki-san ate beforehand. I thought that we'd be assumed to supply the neccessarities."

Rukia scratched the back of her head, sheepishly. "Well... it's not like you supplied dinner yesterday..."

"Tatsuki's supplying the food." Ichigo replied, inclining his head towards the other. "If it wasn't for her, you'd have had actually been gaining a lot by eating beforehand."

"Ichigo's a bit paranoid about being kind to people." Tatsuki excused, smiling softly. "Well... to people he likes to antagonize, anyways."

"I do not." Ichigo objected, sharply.

"I actually agree with Tatsuki-san," Rukia commented, somewhat absently glancing at both mentors.

"Not if you see it objectively," Ichigo stated, countering her reply.

"I think that you're actually the one that's being a bit cloudy on the situation, Ichigo," Tatsuki said - supplicantly.

"Not neccessarily... How much longer do we have until we start, anyways?"

"It's only been about 10 minutes..."

"Did you receive the package?"

"You mean for Inoue-san's Shun Shun Rikka?" Tatsuki glanced at Ichigo, confused. "How did you know...?"

"I'm your Captain for a reason, idiot." Ichigo waved a hand, absently, in her direction. "You got yours last night?"

"Actually, somewhere around midnight."

"I got mine sooner..."

"Yours? You got something for one of your apprentices? I never thought you had it in you."

"Shut up," Ichigo retorted before inclining his head in the direction of a long bundle of cloth close to the knapsack. "The katana that's been positioned in my office."

"You're giving it up?" Disbelief colored her voice.

"I'm donating it to a better cause." Ichigo retorted.

"It's been in your office for 90 years," Tatsuki countered. "Didn't it have some special meaning for you?"

"Not really." Ichigo reclined his head against the hard stone behind him. "The others said some shit about some girl who died that owned that blade. No idea."

Tatsuki glanced back at the cloth-wrapped sword. "Isn't it the most beautiful zanpakuto in Soul Society to the women, anyways?"

"In Shikai, yeah."

"Did you ever ask why it was put up in your office?"

"Byakuya never told me, actually."

"Kuchiki-taichou put it up in your office? Doesn't that man have a burning hate for you?"

"That's what he wants people to believe. He's actually a nice guy.... sometimes... I mean."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Oddly enough, that's what everyone says when I tell them that."

"And why am I not surprised?" Tatsuki retorted.

"Shut up." Ichigo glanced back at the table. "And.... hey! It's been thirty minutes already! Would you mind getting their attention for a bit, Tatsuki?"

"Why can't you do it this time?"

"After that pirahana-and-rabbit meat joke? You're kidding."

Tatsuki sighed before addressing the group. "Oi...! Everyone! It's just been about thirty minutes and everyone's done eating, it seems..." She glanced speculatively over the group. "Should we start?"

"I suppose..." Ishida's voice dripped of something akin to contempt. "Seperate groups again?"

Ichigo nodded. "Tatsuki can't stand you, anyways."

"_Ichigo..."_ Tatsuki's voice was low, but threateningly dark. Her hand reached the hilt of her katana.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! God...." Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Now can we get into groups already? Or do I need to go through the name game again to identify my group?"

Dead silence met his words. With a certain muteness, the group split once more.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox

xTeam Ichigox

"Oi... before any of you start trying to bend reiatsu or anything..." Ichigo hesitated before lifting the cloth-wrapped katana. "This is for Kuchiki-san."

A startled Kuchiki closed her fingers around the cloth. "Um.... What is it?"

"Your sword," Ichigo elaborated. "Take off all the cloth. It's there only to prevent any dust to get on the sword during the delivery."

"There's a knot here...."

"You can't undo knots? Then why the hell do you wear shoes?"

"Shut up." A light shade of red dusted the Kuchiki's face. "I just can't seem to untie this... damned... thing." A line of frustration formed on her brow as she struggled against the one-sided battle.

"Let me try." Ichigo held out a hand expectantly.

Rukia begrudingly handed the cloth wrappings over to him. "I doubt you can get it out," she muttered darkly, as she passed him the covered blade.

Ichigo smirked as he removed the loop in the cloth - tugging gently at the spare strip of cloth and watching it untangle with a self-satisfied expression. He turned back towards the Kuchiki - handing her the blade as he spoke. "You were saying...?"

"Nothing." She set aside the cloth, before uncovering a blade, very much like Tatsuki's, except for the red hilt. "This is the sword that you said was in your office?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Weren't you and Tatsuki-san talking about this sword being in your office for a hundred years or something?"

"What about it?"

"Isn't that kind of...." Rukia struggled for a word. "....Old?"

"Not really. I'm older."

"Older?" Rukia raised a skeptic eyebrow. "I kind of doubt that."

"I'm just over two hundred years old and............_ what?_ I'm a _Shinigami_, nitwits. Will you both _please_ stop staring at me like some kind of parasite?"

oxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxo

xTeam Tatsukix

"You may want to interlock your reiatsu, Inoue-san." Tatsuki's voice, softly reprimindating, called.

Inoue stood by the outcrop of a stone, face flushed scarlet with effort. Both hands were positioned in front of her - one over the other. A golden barrier stood before her - at the very tips of her fingers. Blackness engulfed the silver-tipped ends of the barrier.

"Interlock?" Inoue turned towards her - confused. She lowered her hands, allowing them to fall to her side. The barrier disappeared at the exact same moment.

"Your reiatsu's running wildly in the barrier," Tatsuki explained, kindly. "That's okay for some techniques, but if you interlock your reiatsu - the full potentecy of your powers will be realized."

"I'm not sure..." Orihime hesitated, turning towards the other. "I've.... never heard of that before, actually. Interlocking reiatsu."

"It's a trait only for people with powers like, or similar, to yours." Tatsuki elaborated. "You basically wind your reiatsu together. You can feel it, can't you? Your reiatsu in a tulmut of raw power?"

"H-Hai..." The adolescent replied, hesitantly.

"If you examine your reiatsu, you should notice that your reiatsu is running wildly."

"Isn't that... natural?"

"Normally, yes. But not for Shun Shun Rikka users, actually. Their reiatsu can best be described as a waterfall of interconnected water - moving in perfect syncronized harmony." Tatsuki paused. "Do you get it so far?"

"Yes."

"Okay... So, in order to 'interlock' your reiatsu, as they so aptly put it - you have to view your reiatsu as a seperate being from you - something you mold. Once you see it as a seperate being, you'll instinctively begin to change it - slow it's wild rush to a pulse."

"Tatsuki-san?" Inoue's expression was now clearly pensive. "If it's that useful, why can't other people use it? Those without Shun Shun Rikka?"

"Shun Shun Rikka is a power based on steady concetration. Other powers, such as the Quincy's, work on a large scale - summing up wild, rampant reiatsu and discharging it at the enemy. Thus, it would only weaken their attacks, while it strengthens yours."

"I... think I get it." The confusion had long since cleared from Inoue's facial expressions. A steady wall of reiatsu formed in front of her.

"Oh, and, Inoue?"

"Hai?"

"The reiatsu interlocking is a lot easier than it sounds. You should get it in a couple of minutes. Once you do, don't call me. Just work on applying it to your technique, okay?"

Inoe nodded, enthusiastic.

"And... one last thing. The technique, like all of your techniques, works only if you say the incantation. You do remember it, right?"

"Kuro Hyoumenka.... Shiro... Akegate... isn't it?"

"Word perfect," Tatsuki smiled. "You'll be fine. Would you mind if I went to help Sado? I think he's on the verge of unlocking his powers."

"I wouldn't mind," she promised before focusing once more on her reiatsu. "Thanks... Tatsuki-san."

The apprenticing teacher smiled warmly before turning towards the other.

She would've been completely happy, if it hadn't been for that sudden burst of odd reiatsu that Inoue had just emitted, causing a knot of deep worry to wind it's way in her stomach.

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

xTeam Ichigox

"You're going to crack open someone's head, Rukia."

The Kuchiki turned swiftly to glare at him. "You're not helping, Kurosaki-san."

Rukia was holding her sword - awkwardly spinning it, as she accustomed herself to it's weight. Ichigo stood by her, pleasantly intrigued.

Ishida was a few feet away, working on controlling his reiatsu.

Rukia was taking a reprieve off of controlling reiatsu, using the reprieve to control her sword, instead. Ichigo had figured, by the rate in which Ishida was working, by the time Rukia returned to bending reiatsu, Ishida would already be on Kido.

None of this particularly perturbed him, since the Kuchiki needed a weapon - and it was immensely amusing to see her stumble around with the sword.

"I'm trying to help. I'm just afraid you'll poke out my eye on accident when I try to talk to you."

Rukia hissed - uncertainly balancing the sword in both hands. "Not funny, Kurosaki-san."

"You're going to hit me with your sword if you keep waving it around, Kuchiki-san." Ichigo jabbed back.

"Damn it! Again?" Rukia muttered under her breath before properly adjusting her blade. "That better?"

"It's better." Ichigo allowed, sulkily. "Try to hit a tree with it."

"Um.... Won't the sword break?"

"Your sword is extremely durable."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"No idea," Ichigo smirked before tapping impatiently at a nearby maple tree. "This tree looks sickly enough to be taken down by you. Jab it with your sword, will you?"

"Are you kidding?" Rukia dead-panned. "That one's a pure sheen of _green_. That has to be one of the healthiest trees in this clearing."

"Did you say something, Kuchiki? I thought I heard you mumbling. No? Then can you just hit the tree? It's not that hard - all you have to do is whack it with your sword. Alright?"

"Er..." Rukia took the sword into both hands. "Are you sure this is neccessary?"

"Positive."

With his confirmation to fuel her resolve, she lifted the sword - smashing it against the tree with all the force she could muster.... A loud_ thwak_ filled the clearing -

- as he sword bounced off the tree, asserting itself out of her grasp as the Kuchiki gasped at the traitorous sword.

"You're exerting too much power on the hilt. Your strength should flow to the edge of your blade," Ichigo called.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Rukia shot back, equally ferocious. "Let go?"

"Are you an idiot? That's the _last_ thing that should cross your mind."

"Then?" Impatience was clear in the Kuchiki's voice.

"Hold onto your blade and don't part from it. But, instead of exerting all of the force to the hilt, which would cause the hilt to fall off, exert the force to the_ blade._ Is that simple enough or do I need to simply it even more?"

"I think I get it."

"I live in a world of idiots." Ichigo muttered darkly to himself. "I'm going to help Ishida.... Have fun hitting the tree, Rukia!" With a half-lifted hand, he walked off, leaving a slightly-amused, slightly-ticked-off Kuchiki in his wake.

oxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxooxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Tatsuki stood, approximately half a foot away from Sado - both riveted completely on the session.

"Got it?" Tatsuki asked.

"I think so."

"Good. Just use your reiatsu and slowly.... _slowly_... leverage it. Make sure the barrier doesn't slip off. Your reiatsu's an entangled net - right? Perfect."

Sado was carefully balancing a reiatsu suppressant on a web of his own reiatsu - he was effectively removing any blockage there was to accessing his power.

The reiatsu suppressant vanished into dust the moment the reiatsu net vanished.

"Perfect." The satisfaction in Tatsuki's voice couldn't have been more evident. "Just use your reiatsu to press against what the suppressant was covering... If I'm not mistaken, your power will likely manifest itself."

Sado nodded before adjusting his reiatsu into molecular slivers - something Tatsuki had already taught them: changing reiatsu sizes while keeping density.

And all of a sudden, his arm_ changed_. The flesh writhed from underneath the tanned skin - shifting and molding.

A black armor - with red stripes running horizontally, took the place of his arm which was now pitch-black, a part of the armor.

"Your arm..." Tatsuki breathed. "Strength, I suppose."

"Is this the power you were mentioning?" Sado inquired - his fingers flexing instinctively.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Tatsuki straightened. "Can you access reiatsu from the arm?"

"Not really..."

"I thought so. You reiatsu only spreads naturally that what you're accustomed to. Since your body isn't accustomed to your arm, your reiatsu's rejecting it." Tatsuki paused. "You'll have to focus reiatsu - pinpoint it on your arm until it becomes natural. I did teach you that, right, Sado-san?"

"You did."

"Can you focus on that? It's a relatively simple process that doesn't need guidance, but it's an extremely long process." Tatsuki glanced at the other apprentice. "Hope you won't mind if I go to Inoue-san. Her technique might need perfecting." She glanced back at Sado. "Do you need anything?"

"No." A hesitant pause before. "Thank you."

Tatsuki could feel a smile twist its way on her facial experssions. "It's nothing really, Sado-san," she smiled before turning towards Inoue.

"T-Tatsuki-san?" Inoue blinked, distracted momentarily, as she noticed Tatsuki approaching.

"Did you finish the reiatsu excersize?"

"I finished it a while ago, actually... I've been working on the Shun Shun Rikka technique. I think I'm just about done..."

"Already?" Tatsuki couldn't help but be surprised - the rate being progressed at by both of them was progidious. "Would you mind if I asked you to try the technique...?"

"I... wouldn't mind, really."

"Can you try it, then?" Tatsuki probed.

The other nodded before lifting both hands - in much the same manner as before. Her reiatsu began to overflow - in exactly the pattern mentioned....

"K....Kuro Hyoumenka: Shiro Akegata...." The words were softly spoken; uncertain. But they reveled in power.

A stream of light shot out from the interconnected hands - forming into a barrier, a few inches away from the outstretched fingers.

The barrier was triangularly-shaped - and pitch-black. A steady stream of reiatsu trickled within the depths of the barrier - regulated by a rthymatic beat...

The technique was, all in all, completed.

"That's... amazing..." Tatsuki murmured.

"Is it?" Inoue managed something akin to a faint laugh. "I'm not really done yet. It takes so much energy to mantain...."

"You're done, actually. You've mastered the technique, Inoue-san." Tatsuki glanced at the barrier. "It takes experience to mantain with little energy. You'll receive the chance to practice that later, but, for now, essentially you're done." She smiled warmly.

Inoue returned the smile - just as enthusiastic.

The black barrier began to disappear - flaking away into white as the pulse of reiatsu supplying it's existance began to trickle away....

* * *

And I - am - DONEEEEEEEEEEE! :P

This took a while to make. But I'm glad I finished. Just in time, too!

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*fireworks* *fireworks*

Have fun, all of ya! Ya can't stay at home and do nothing on a day like this!!!! (well, me aside. but still!!)

I've waited so long to write that. ^^" It's a relief to get it off my chest.

And - for now I'm done!

Byebye! And have fun! Word of advice: Don't play with firecrackers if you don't know how!

Please review!!!!!!! Onegai!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Utilizing the Stars II

Hisanachan - thanks! ^^

BrazeRancor - well... not evil_ evil_ - just a tad bitta darkness to leverage this ficcy... :)

Soraya the All Speaker - you have no idea how happy this review made me.... :p Thanks!!!!!

Ah, well! Disclaimer! If I owned Bleach, there would be utter pwnage, but, alas! there isn't! says enough on my claim for bleach, ne?

* * *

xTeam Ichigox

"Oi, Kuchiki-san.... Why is it that I come here after helping Ishida for a good thirty minutes and see that you haven't even nicked the tree?"

"The tree's a sheen of _green_, Kurosaki-san," Rukia shot back.

"It's an illusion, like that sadist that's withering away in Hueco Mundo," Ichigo retorted, equally irritated. "I don't _care_ if it's bright green or dead-_black_, for that matter."

"Then.... I can switch trees?"

"No." Ichigo replied flatly. "Try again."

Rukia held the katana with outstretched, stiff hands; persperation was evident on her pale skin.

"Wouldn't this be considered tree abuse?"

"Tree abuse?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "So paper and pencils and everything would be some symbolism of abuse, wouldn't it, Kuchiki-san?"

"Oh, shut up," Rukia blushed crimson. "It's still tree abuse."

"It only counts as abuse if the said victim can feel it."

"So?" Rukia retorted. "My science textbook tells me animals don't have feelings but we have animal abuse, don't we?"

"You.... go to a really stupid school, don't you? Animals don't have feelings?" Ichigo quoted, sourly. "Haven't you ever seen a dog flinch? That would be fear and pain, right? Haven't you ever seen a cat play with yarn? It's not fundamental for survival, but it's done in sake of boredom and fun, right?"

"Textbooks don't lie to you," Rukia muttered.

"One just did," Ichigo replied. "And, anyways - if this is tree abuse, the poor tree must be suffering now. Take it out of it's misery, will you?"

"Are you _really_ sure this is absolutely _fundamental_ to my training?"

"Really absolutely fundamentally sure," Ichigo promised. "Hit the tree again."

The Kuchiki exhaled, letting out a slow, deep breath before clutching the sword in both hands and whacking it against the tree...

....Only to have the sword fall out of her hands, clattering on the stones that littered the training area.

Dead silence ensued before -

"You've gotten even worse than before?" Incredulous disbelief coursed through the Kurosaki's voice.

"....Shut up...."

"O...kay. So.... maybe a top-notch tree isn't good for you right now, seeing as you can't even _hold onto your blade,_ ne, Kuchiki-san?"

"Shut up," Rukia's face turned scarlet. "I'll cut down this tree before.... Ishida-san gets onto Kido or whatever you call it."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "That a bet?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. 926 yen? (A/N: That's equivelant to 10 dollars. I looked it up. xD)"

"926 yen? You think you can afford it?"

The Kuchiki held the sword loftily in her hands. "Deal?"

"Yeah." Ichigo's upper lip twitched in amusement. "Deal."

Rukia started shifting balance in the sword. "Sure _you_ can afford it, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo smirked. "You wouldn't be asking me that question if you knew how much a Captain's salary is."

"Which would be...?"

"More money than you could dream of in a lifetime by the end of a year."

"Yeah? Did you know I have two part-time jobs? Bet I could match the amount of money you get."

"And what would your part-time jobs be? Assisant at Build-a-Bear workshop and the toy company?"

"Hey!" Rukia shouted, nearly hitting the Kurosaki with her sword in her enthusisasm.

"....Oi, Kuchiki-san. The point of this excersize is to get rid of the tree. Not me."

"Shut up."

oxoxooxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxxoxoxxoxooxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxo

xTeam Tatsukix

A flash of light swirled around the clearing - blindingly white before disappearing once more.

"Wait. Almost got it there, Sado. Try it again?"

Another flash - perpendicular to the first; agonizing white filling the clearing before vanishing as abruptly as it had come.

"Nope." The apprenticing teacher pushed aside a lock of hair, sighing discontently, as she watched Sado's arm let out another burst of energy.

She would have to be both deaf and blind to not notice the similarities to a Hollow that Sado's powers substained, but still...

"Too much reiatsu this time," Tatsuki noted offhandedly. "Did I teach you to minimize your reiatsu yet?"

"Yesterday," the gigantic bulk of Sado turned half-heartedly. "Suppressing reiatsu, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Tatsuki nodded, relieved for the most part. "Your power seems to be somewhat similar to the Quincies - you let out a burst of reiatsu. The power of your attack is based on how much reiatsu you use."

Sado flexed his fingers, glancing briefly at them before turning back to Tatsuki. "But then wouldn't suppressing reiatsu make my attacks weaker?"

"Um.... Well, yeah. But if you use too much reiatsu in the first few blows, you'll spend up all your reiatsu faster than flies get stuck on honey." Tatsuki snapped her fingers. "Get it so far?"

"I think so."

"Good." Tatsuki glanced to the side. "Hey, I'll be working with Inoue. Have to teach her something new now before she gets bored with reiatsu excersizes. You'll be okay?"

"Yes."

Tatsuki nodded at the definite edge to the word. "Call me if you need help, alright? I'll be coming back soon, anyways."

Sado nodded in the affirmative, evoking something of a smile from the apprentice before she turned back towards the other.

oxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxooxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

xTeam Ichigox

"...I'm going to lose the bet..."

"What bet?"

"Nothing, Quincy-san. Get back on your reiatsu-control."

Ishida growled under his breath as he reattached the reiatsu strings. "Stop calling me that."

"Stop calling you what, Quincy-san?"

"_Kurosaki_..." There was a definite threat in the tone.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop!" Ichigo held up both hands defensively towards the Quincy. "You're not making life easier for me, though."

Ishida scoffed. "Since when has it been my life ambition to make life easier for Shinigami, Kurosaki?"

"No clue." Ichigo muttered in reply. "But it'd make my life easier."

"Save your brain cells for something other than ridiculous daydreaming."

"I have enough brain cells to go around, thanks." Ichigo fired back, equally coolly. "More than you, I daresay. How's reiatsu-shifting going along anyways?"

"Decently enough." Ishida turned back to the reiatsu activity.

"Yeah? My idiot _dad_ can do better than that."

"I'm considering that it's an insult that you assume anyone of your family can do better than me."

"....You have a huge ego complex, don't you?"

The Quincy blushed scarlet. "I do _not."_

"Sure you don't, Quincy-san."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You don't like the fact you're a Quincy?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "Well.... whaddaya know? Last Quincy in the world and you don't like your origins. Ouch - that's got to be cold. Your ancestors must be turning in their graves, Quincy-san."

"I... ah.... wha..... oh, shut up." Ishida snapped, at last granted the ability to talk coherently. "I'm not_ ashamed_ of my kin. But being referred to as the only one left as well as an oddity seeing as no one else is referred to that way is demeaning, _Shinigami-san."_

"Shut up." Ichigo replied tartly. "You're the one that's the last of your kind - not me."

A very audible silence fell, before...

"....How many times do I have to tell you to shut up before it gets through that thick skull of yours?"

"I'm not thick-headed," Ichigo protested. "....Just.... kinda misunderstood..."

Ishida couldn't help but scoff then. "Says the idiot Shinigami."

"Shinigami Captain, actually." Ichigo turned his head to the side awkwardly. "Kinda changes your mind on things, doesn't it? Me being a Captain?"

A pause before - "Hardly." A scoff. "Rather - I can't seem to help but take a moment to pity the ones under you."

".....Shut up...."

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxxooxoxoxooxxxooooxoxxxxooxooxxxoxxoxxoxxoooxxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xTeam Tatsukix

"You're done with your excersizes?"

"Ah? Tatsuki-san?" Inoue turned from her activities, leaving the mass of reiatsu to smolder as she turned towards the apprentice. Startled gray eyes blinked languidly. "Weren't you helping Sado-kun?"

"He's getting around to minimizing his reiatsu in his attacks," Tatsuki replied. "But, aside from that - you've finished, haven't you? Your reiatsu excersizes?"

"Kind of...." Inoue glanced worriedly back at the smoking pile of reiatsu strands. "I've been improvising...." A scarlet blush adorned her features as she spoke.

"Improvising?" Tatsuki quirked an eyebrow before turning back to the excersize Orihime had been working on.

The pattern of the activity was relatively simple. Inoue had combined swathing reiatsu together with a consequtive burning pattern. It was simple in appearance - but deadly hazardous.

"It's alright." Tatsuki hedged. "But rather dangerous. I'm surprised you'd gotten that far without burning yourself."

"Well...." Almost timidly, as if fearing rebuking, the apprenticed student lifted her left hand - where a series of light burn patterns were evident.

"You burned youself." It was a statement; not a question.

"I wasn't really careful, see.... and...."

"It's alright." Tatsuki managed a half-hearted smile. "I'd heal them, but they're relatively light. They should disappear by tomorrow at the latest. And.... since they're that light, and I'm not a Kido master like Hinamori..... I don't think I'll be able to heal that without causing damage."

"Oh." Inoue withdrew her hand hesitantly. "Who's Hinamori, though?"

"Third seat to our Division," Tatsuki waved a hand dismissively. "She used to have my position..... but that was before, so...." Tatsuki trailed off.

"I see."

"Well, it's not really important anyways," Tatsuki replied cheerfully before subtly changing the topic. "Do you feel up to a new Shun Shun Rikka technique?"

Gray eyes blinked up at her. "I thought you only memorized one, Tatsuki-san."

"Soul Society sent me the documents," Tatsuki replied, waving the stack of paperwork she had received just the morning before in front of the other. "Would you rather work on them now or take a look at them first?"

"I'll... work on them, I guess."

"If that's so.... Can you try out the Kuro-Shiro technique?"

"Kuro-Shiro?"

"It's a nickname for the technique I taught you."

"I see." Inoue's brow clipped together sharply in a line. "But... why review it again?"

"Evaluating your skill." Tatsuki adopted a priceless look of utter apology - an expression she wouldn't be caught dead in if Ichigo was around. "Please?"

"I guess."

Inoue lifted both hands - intricately laying her reiatsu inches before her outstretched fingers - head slightly bowed as a tangled net of reiatsu formed...

"Kuro Hyoumenka: Shiro Akegata."

Light shot out from the top of her fingers, faster than before. A triangular barrier formed, swathed in black light that flickered momentarily gold....

Inoue turned away, dropping her hands and thus effectively ending her technique. She looked faintly inquitiive....

"Is that okay?" she asked. Worry was faintly evident in her voice.

"Well - yeah. That was perfect." Tatsuki stared wistfully at the disappearing barrier. "I'm guessing that you're good at reiatsu-control so let's go to another technique.... there was one that focused specifically on reiatsu control but it's drastically tricky...."

"A new technique?" Inoue's voice was at once alight with enthusiasm. "What is it?"

Tatsuki smiled bitterly as she finally spotted the technique she searched for in the documents - the Shun Shun Rikka technique that was completely off-chart in difficulty and feriocity.

"Hauringu Kouu. (A/N: Howling Rain)" Tatsuki glanced at the distinctly etched clouds in the distance. "Otherwise known as 'Tears of Blood.'"

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter came out so late!!! I lost motivation for a while and it took a while for things to click back together for me..... T,T.... I'm sorry...!

Anyhow.... I hope you like the chapter. :p I spent hours on this chapter for you readers, I'll have you know!

^^".... heh.... Well, aside from that, I don't really have anything to say except - ...does anyone know where I can find challenge fics? *blinks* Preferrably bleach ones. I'm looking for something to stretch my mind....... (do I have to notify the person that I'm going to try to make the challenge fic?) I don't know.... I never found one before....

Anyways - thanks for everything!

Review and you'll make my day! :p


	9. Utilizing the Stars III

Dior Crystal - Thanks for your comments, Dior-san! I lived reading them! :D It's all going to be explained.... in some chapters that are, at the moment, very far away... ^^; Thanks!

Soraya the All Speaker - LOL... 'Tears of Blood,' creepy indeed. XD

BleachedRed - Thanks! Ummm... sure! I removed all the 'cryptically' words in this chapter... is that alright?

And - to Aiko HanaKai: Thanks! I don't know what I'd have had done without you! :D

Ahahahha - I'm finally off hiatus! :D I wanna celebrate! (or.... wait... maybe i should wait until my naruto chapter comes out so I'm offically off hiatus? :/ Hmmmmm....)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach - never did, never will.

* * *

xTeam Tatsukix

"Tears of Blood?" Inoue asked. Her purple-tinted gray eyes slowly gazed up at Tatsuki.

"Well," Tatsuki sighed, scratching the back of her head. "It's... not that famous, but it has been known by many. There was a Shinigami that had abilities similar to the Shun Shun Rikka. He destroyed a District of Rukongai with the abilities alone," she elaborated. "The attacks are extremely dangerous, and it takes a lot of control..."

"I think I can manage.... So what do I do?"

"Hmm... well..." Tatsuki glanced at the paper, before looking up at Orihime. "You have to try reiatsu-bending, actually."

"Reiatsu-bending?" Orihime repeated. "What is that?"

"As we speak, Ichigo is teaching reiatsu-bending to his team. He's much better than me at reiatsu-bending," Tatsuki called. "He has been practicing for hundreds of years to get it perfect."

"Eh… Wasn't he the worst reiatsu-bender a long time ago?" Inoue asked.

"Yeah, but that's why he started to practice on his reiatsu-bending..." the Vice-Captain replied.

"Huh… But you can do that too, right?"

"Actually, I can't," Tatsuki admitted, barely audible. "Reiatsu-bending is necessary for Kido, but it's difficult to use Kido while reiatsu-bending… for most Shinigamis, of course," she elaborated.

"So… Kurosaki-kun can do that too, right?"

"Yeah, well, only a few Captains, like Ichigo, can do the technique perfectly. Well, Hinamori can also perform the technique perfectly, but that's because she's a Kido prodigy."

"So what do you want me to do?" Inoue demanded, ready to train for the new technique.

"You'll start training tomorrow, but I'm going to switch you to Ichigo's team," Tatsuki said. "He'll teach you how to bend reiatsu. Is that okay with you, Inoue-san?"

"Huh…?" Inoue softly murmured. "Oh – right. That's… perfectly fine… Tatsuki-san."

"Alright, then," Tatsuki called, smiling. "Even though I can't teach you the reiatsu-bending technique, I'll teach you to change colors."

"Changing colors?" Inoue unconsciously looked up, mockingly. "How would changing colors be involved in an attack?"

"You see, they normally aren't associated with an attack," Tatsuki said. "But the technique, "Tears of Blood", is named like that for a reason."

"Which is?" Inoue demanded.

"The person attacked with the technique can feel pain and misery. It extracts painful memories, which is displayed like a scene of fallen blood. That's why the technique is named as "Tears of Blood"."

"B… but that's horrible!" Inoue exclaimed. "Is it really necessary to extract painful memories, even if it's an enemy, to win battles?" she questioned.

"Sense of honor?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's more like my code of ethics," Inoue corrected.

Tatsuki shrugged. "In a battle, your code of ethics won't be much helpful, no offense."

"None taken," Inoue replied quickly.

"You should take what's given to you, and make good progress of it."

"I guess you can be right…" Orihime admitted. "So about the changing colors technique?"

"Alright, let's get you to training!"

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxxooxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxo

xTeam Ichigox

"Hey, Kuchiki…" Kurosaki called. "Will you quit trying to slash me with that sword? If it kills me, my entire Division will be thrown into chaos, and not only that, how do ya think Hina's gonna react to that?" he questioned, sharply.

"I'm not trying to kill you intentionally," Rukia replied, curtly, as she balanced her sword to her side. "And who's Hina, anyways?"

"Er... a close friend of mine."

"A friend?"

"What? Am I not allowed to have friends?" Ichigo remarked, coolly. He noticed a glint appearing in Rukia's eyes, but chose not to question her.

"You never talk about them," Rukia stated.

"I don't have to," Ichigo replied. "And you? Do you have any friends?"

"I suppose… a few…" the Kuchiki muttered, but audible enough for Ichigo to hear it.

"Like who…?" Ichigo prodded.

"Just some people in my class…" Rukia murmured, softly. "I don't have many friends."

"Hah? What about Inoue and Sado?" Ichigo demanded. "I'd understand if that bastard Ishida wasn't your friend – I wouldn't want to be his friend either – but…"

"Yes, they're all good friends – even Ishida." Rukia smiled, before turning back to her sword. "Now, how do I hold the sword properly again…?"

Ichigo sighed. "You're holding it the proper way already, Kuchiki. The only thing that's affecting your training is your horrible ability to strike."

"But I still don't get what I'm doing wrong…" Rukia complained. "I'm holding the sword right, I'm putting enough strength in, and I'm also putting enough balance into my strikes... But it won't work."

Ichigo took a glance at the confused Kuchiki. "There's no drift in your clothing to mar your balance... Maybe it could be your posture…"

"My posture?" Rukia blinked, examining herself from head to toe. "What about it?"

"Never mind… Your posture seems alright." Ichigo recalled Rukia's strikes so far. Realization finally dawned on him. "Ah, before you strike, you should aim your sword above your head first."

"So you mean I can't strike my sword from my side?"

"Well, you shouldn't practice katana striking by throwing the weight of the sword from the side. You'll learn that later." Ichigo pointed at the tree Rukia tried to slash. "Now try pointing your sword to the sky and strike down at the tree."

Rukia properly gripped her sword again, uncertain of this method.

"… Are you sure…?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

Rukia lingered, still uncertain. "Positive?"

"I'm absolutely positively sure."

Rukia sharply inhaled before aiming her sword to the sky, and shut her eyes, slashing the tree.

She refused to open her eyes, expecting the 5th Division Captain to be disappointed. The Kuchiki was holding her breath – certain of her failure.

"Congratulations, Rukia." The words of the captain were low, but thoughtful. But the question was… Were those thoughtful words a decoy to betray her hope?

Rukia hesitated to open her eyes, but slowly opened them only to see a scar slashed across the healthy vigorous green of the tree – a taunt 3 feet long and an inch deep.

Rukia's jaw was open, unable to process all the excited thoughts that were swarming in her head. "W… wow…" she stuttered. Comparing her former feeble scratches on the wood to this marring scar... It was relieving. She looked at Ichigo, uncertain of his reaction.

"That was amazing, Rukia," Ichigo murmured.

"I know." Her words seemed to give off a sense of arrogance, but how could she help it? Warmth bubbled in her chest as she spoke – a small warmth, but still existing, hazy and warm.

"Ah, now I'm starting to regret making that bet with you…" Ichigo's words flickered with uncertainty, betraying his normal aloofness.

"Hah? Don't tell me you're planning to chicken out!"

"Not a chance, Kuchiki." His smirk returned, the usual self-confidence reflected in his eyes again. "Try practicing again, Rukia. I'm going to see well Ishida's progressing…"

Rukia nodded, confident to reach to the orange-haired captain's expectations. Distracted by the strong power flowing in her veins, she raised her sword a second time.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo

xTeam Tatsukix

_The world __was swarming in a color of red__– d__roplets of red liquid rained down._

_A memory slowly surfaced as the scenes started to reveal themselves_ _– A teenage girl emerged, her hair soaked with an unidentified liquid__. She was dressed in a simple bottle-blue yukata __– clearly __well-worn, if the frayed ends of the clothing were anything to go by..._

_The teenager lifted her arm, almost daintily, with__ a __vacant__ look crossing her eyes as she looked __around…_

_Her hand reached up to__ brush__ her soaking wet bangs out of the way__, __absently swatting away some stray strands of hair. __The unidentified liquid slowly dripped down her fingers, unveiling itself – an inky __red substance, darkly frightening in its own way__.__ The liquid wasn't water, __nor was it anything similar to water__. But it couldn't have had been blood... __S__he was only 16__, __but the substance __streaming__down __and__ unmarred skin was strikingly similar to the life-giving substance..._

Tatsuki quickly regained her breath – feeling the world of red drip away, only to see Inoue in front of her – panting and tired, but was successful in managing through the technique.

"You've actually managed… to extract a memory… this time… Inoue-san…" Tatsuki managed between pants. "That was just… amazing…"

"Really…?" Inoue blinked. "But I didn't see anything when I closed my eyes."

"Yes, but closing your eyes is essential to the technique. Once the user closes her eyes... the victim... is being recalled to those memories. But... there's a catch."

"A catch?"

"The user… can't see the memories… unless they stab through them…" Tatsuki paused, taking the time to regain her breath. "It takes a lot of reiatsu and effort… but it's actually worthwhile sometimes," Tatsuki grinned at the student.

"Um… Tatsuki-san, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"It looks like I mastered the technique… but what's the reiatsu-bending for?"

Tatsuki sighed, thinking about her question. "Well, if you don't master reiatsu-bending, you can't switch the memories of the victim."

Orihime cocked her head, confused.

"For example, you used the technique you just mastered, and all they can see is a painful, but weak memory. If you don't reiatsu-bend, you can't switch their memories to a stronger one." Once Orihime understood, the fukataichou got back to her point. "Generally, the stronger memories are found after bending reiatsu to different memories…" Tatsuki pushed her bangs out of the way. "You're progressing excellently, Inoue-san… Can you continue practicing? I'm going to take a break… I'm so exhausted."

"Ah… Sure, Tatsuki-chan." A glimpse of uncertainty appeared in her purple-tinted gray eyes.

Tatsuki's smile faltered. "I'll be back. Sado-san's gotten his frontal attack already and he's working on his second, and you should be working on your attacks too. I don't want to abandon either of you... And that technique you used is really difficult, even if you're still only developing it now. Now, I'm just gonna go take a break…"

"I don't mind, Tatsuki-chan." The uncertainty disappeared within sight. "How long…?"

"I guess… as long as it takes for me to cool down... Besides, it's almost time to end training." Tatsuki smiled before leaving – her footsteps uncertain and heavy, opposed to her usual brash and confident steps.

After curving a path across the meadow –certain that no one was in sight – Tatsuki groaned, leaning against a willow tree by the nearby piranha stream.

_Her eyes were vacant – blank – like__ the eyes of an empty house. __It was frightening__. Like the eyes of someone who had lost all but one..._

_...__The teenager sighed before standing up, slowly and uncertain__. __She pushed against the wall to regain her balance – resting__ her head against the wall__ – feeling__ the__ cold, inky__ blood streak on the wall..._

She sharply sighed as she sat on the ground, her back leaning on the trunk of the willow tree. Her head was buried in her hands, her fingers intertwined with her unruly, purple-black strands of hair.

_The __blank__ eyes of a listless child __turned their head to her, and as __the moonlight __lit the frame of the child__, blood streaks __were shown__ on her features. Her hair __was dripping with blood__and__ a blank smile__ – frightening __in its __own__ sense and understanding__ – spread slowly across her face…_

The Fukataichou stood up, dusting off her Shinigami clothes, gazing at the setting sun in mild speculation.

A thought surfaced to her mind. "_The sun was setting... Oughtn't she to leave?__"_

Tatsuki stood still – her feet refusing to move, feeling her shoulders tense, and her back stiffen – with memories flooding her head.

She stood there, unwavering, until dusk has finally fallen.

oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo

xTeam Ichigox

"Oi!" A clear, thought undeniably sharp, voice rang out, cutting through the air like a scythe. "Let's end the training for today!"

"Already?!" Rukia exclaimed, looking up at the Captain in disbelief. "B-but… it's only–"

"One hour till midnight," Ichigo crisply replied. "We should leave… Besides, I wanna check on Tatsuki's team."

"To serve as compensation for the fact that you can't even cooperate easily with a team…?" Ishida remarked sarcastically, as he appeared from his previous location.

An ominous silence hovered over them, as they glared at each other. "I… hate… you…" Ichigo finally murmured. His hazel eyes narrowed, daring the other to challenge his statement. "I really… do. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to kill you, so I'll just settle with making your training unbearably horrible."

Surprise spread across the Quincy's frame. "And… what happened to ignoring me and that idiotic 20 Questions game you were trying to play…?" the irritated Ishida asked.

"Oh… that?" Ichigo managed a half-hearted grin, recalling those moments. "I was bored… What else can I do?"

"Tch… Clearly," Ishida scoffed.

"Such amazing mental capabilities you have, _Ku-ro-sa-ki-sama_..." Rukia sarcastically added.

"…" A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead. "I… hate… the both of you…" he growled.

* * *

Well - this came out better than expected. ^^;

Expect the next chapter to come out..... whenever I feel like it. :D

Ah... Before I forget... I found a new beta: Aiko HanaKai! Her profile ~ .net/u/1531506/Aiko_HanaKai Her writing's really amazing... You should really take the time off to read them!

And please review!


	10. Utilizing the Stars IIII

Soraya the All Speaker - Ahahaha... thanks, Soraya-san! :D Don't worry - the Tatsuki thing is explained over time. But.. for now.. it's all mystery, mystery, and more mystery! XD

Hisanachan - Thanks! :D I'm glad you liked the Tatsuki part - I enjoyed writing it too! XD The whole Ichigo-Rukia relationship will smoothen out - just gimme a bit of time! :D

BrazeRancor - Tatsuki's only going to get worse from here, though, Rancor-san! D: Well.. if it's any consolation, it'll get better for Tatsuki later on! I promise! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. D: Waaaaaaah!!!!!

xTeam Ichigox

"… I hate this place…" The statement was declared with hostility. "Isn't there a better path to the meeting location?"

The orange-haired captain rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't say that, Ishida… You might hurt its feelings…" he muttered sarcastically.

"Tch." Rukia scoffed. "Even if we were to "hurt its feelings"... Ishida's right. Isn't there a better path?"

"To put it bluntly, there is one path…" Ichigo called. "There, you don't have to cross the piranha river... Heck, I think that _that_ path even has a water fountain!" he exclaimed. "But... too bad. We're gonna go through this path."

Two consecutive groans were heard in response to the Kurosaki's statement. He laughed lowly at their predicament.

"… And _why_ exactly do you insist on needlessly torturing us?" Rukia called, irritated. She skipped a step lightly across a fallen tree, her nose wrinkling at the odor spewing from the rotting wood.

"Well... Just consider this as additional endurance training," Ichigo murmured, shrugging. "I mean... What kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't keep you guys alert all the time?"

"You'd actually be a responsible teacher if you did that," Ishida replied logically. "Because you'd recognize that even students need breaks."

"Which is why I insist on pointlessly torturing you two," Ichigo concluded. The two apprentices sighed, noticing the heavy flow of pure joy radiating from the captain.

"...Did I ever tell you that your hatred of me is mutual to mine of you?" Ishida inquired.

"Yes... if you count the last few hundred times you've bothered to say 'I hate you' to me today..." Ichigo called. A smirk spread across his features. "Ain't that right, Ishida?"

"Forget it," Ishida muttered, darkly. "You really are a persistent Shinigami…"

"I'm glad to hear it! Now... if only I can find that memory modifier…so that's all done and forgotten truly –"

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun…?" Rukia interrupted, hesitantly. "I was pondering about this for a while... but doesn't 'apprenticeship' qualify the apprentice to master the sensei's skills?"

Ichigo sighed, turning back to the Kuchiki briefly. "Yeah, I reckon so. What for, Kuchiki?"

"So... Doesn't that mean that we're supposed to use techniques and fighting methods similar to the master's?"

"I guess... I'm not so sure about Quincy-san here…" Kurosaki murmured, glancing at the glaring Quincy. "I'd rather jump off a cliff than show him my amazing skills…" he called, smirking.

"The feeling's mutual, Shinigami." Ishida snapped back. He crossed his arms, scoffing.

"...Going back to my question... So doesn't that indicate we should see how you fight and bend reiatsu and everything, too?" Rukia asked.

"...Well... Actually, I did. It was when I was telling you guys to shoot Kido into trees, I showed you both –"

"On _one _occasion," Ishida interjected.

"But, I actually _did_ show you _both_ on that one occas –"

"Only because I asked you to," Rukia reminded.

"...Do you both _plan_ to interrupt me between every single word I say?"

Silence…

The captain scowled. "Ah, whatever. So... let me rephrase your request. You both want me to show off more?"

"'Showing off' would be a bit exaggerated... I'd prefer the term 'give us an example' a better –"

"...But you both want me to show off my skills so you can copy them, righ –"

"… Ishida-san's right. We're not asking you to show off," the Kuchiki called. "You don't have to 'show off' a lot of your skills or anything; all we want is a little demonstra –"

"... Both of you are failures at apprenticeship. Anything I show you – _anything at all_, really – would be construed as 'showing off' by you both –"

"Oi! We're not failures!" the Kuchiki called, her face shaded with a light red of irritation. "You're just a ridiculous excuse for a teacher, Kurosaki-san!"

"Hey, I –"

"I mean... you've hardly taught us whatever you were going to teach us! All you did was say "I'm gonna teach you two reiatsu-bending!" and told us to try it without even showing us what –"

"That's not true!" Ichigo retorted. "I thoroughly explained the concept of reiatsu-bending to you, so you wouldn't need examples –"

"_Liar!_ You hardly explained a thing!" shouted the Kuchiki, her tone sharp and cold.

"K-Kuchiki-san… Please calm down…" Ishida called weakly.

Rukia took a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"But, Kuchiki-san's right, Kurosaki," he agreed. "We probably could have learned faster if you demonstrated reiatsu-bending to us."

"...Will everyone just please take a deep breath and _please_ stop interrupting?" Ichigo inquired. "...Just take a deep breath... hold that breath for about 30 minutes... and exhale."

"We'd perish from suffocation before we reach 10 minutes," Rukia replied, dryly. "But... still... Kurosaki-san... All that we're asking are more demonstrations from now on."

"Oh... _Fine._ I'll take better care of your lessons from now on," Ichigo murmured. "Does that satisfy you both?"

"Very much, actually," Rukia replied, smiling brightly up at the Kurosaki, serving to further aggravate him.

"It does, really," Ishida replied. "Immensely."

Ichigo let out a fastidious grunt. "'Tch."

~*~*~

xTeam Tatsukix

"Are you alright, Tatsuki-san…?" A concerned voice called from the stone pathway to the forestry.

"I'm fine…" Tatsuki reassured, waving her hand absently. "Is something wrong, Inoue-san?"

"Not really," Orihime replied. Her shoulders lifted in a casual shrug. "You seem a bit... pale…" Her expression seemed worried.

"I'm fine, really… I guess that the technique just brought up some memories I forgot that existed." A short, weak laughter accompanied the awkward statement. "I'm pretty old, see…"

"You don't look old," Inoue remarked, only partly out of amusement, and more of sympathy than anything else.

"I'm about as old as Ichigo. That's pretty old, isn't it?" Tatsuki smiled.

"Hm… But you two still don't look old…" Inoue insisted. "Anyways, what was the memory that you recalled?"

"The memory that you conjured up for me was this one time in Rukongai...." A hesitant pause filled the atmosphere. "… See, this one time, there was…"Her voice faded away, transparent as the wind as her words failed her.

"If the memories are bothering you..." Inoue's voice interrupted Tatsuki's train of thoughts. "I don't have to learn the technique, because that technique needs to be performed on a subject," she explained. "I don't think I want to learn the technique, either…"

"No," Tatsuki called. "The technique's very useful in war and fighting. It consumes very little reiatsu, but has astounding effects," Tatsuki paused. "I... knew what I signed up for when I introduced the technique to you. I'm just going through the motions," Tatsuki managed a small smile as she glanced back at Inoue.

"I see…" Her voice was thoughtful – before she decided to move onto a lighter subject. "Ano… Tatsuki-san? What did you mean that you and Kurosaki-kun were old?"

"Oh… _That_?" Tatsuki laughed. "You wouldn't imagine how old we really were."

"But you look like teenagers... I'm assuming that age doesn't matter among Shinigami…? A sudden, deeper voice intruded in the awkward conversation.

Tatsuki blinked before replying to Sado's question. "Ah… You're right, actually, Sado-san. How did you know?"

"The way you speak and act," Sado stated, before simplifying. "It reminds me of the people I met back in Okinawa."

"Hard times, huh…?"

"Yes," Sado silently sighed. "So then... How old are you and Ichigo?"

"I'm one hundred and seven years old," A small smile framed her features. "Ichigo's one hundred thirteen, though."

The small sound of disbelief graced her ears before the inevitable questions.

"One hundred and _seven_?" Orihime gaped at the unexpected answer.

"One hundred and _thirteen_?" Sado also gaped at their teenage appearance and their age.

"That would explain things quite easily," Sado stated. "By the way you act the knowledge that you possess…" he paused. "Most teenagers wouldn't know what you know – it's logical."

"Wow, is it that obvious?" Tatsuki called – a small chuckle escaping her lips.

Sado shrugged in a noncommittal response. He had never seen Tatsuki or Ichigo before the apprenticeship… had he?

"It must've been a long time, then," Inoue's voice was wistful.

"Huh…? What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked, puzzled.

"Well… I remember Kurosaki-kun and you from my former life. It's possible that my reincarnation occurred with the memories of the past. I always thought that I came back quickly, but... it looks like I haven't been reincarnated in those 100 years…" A soft melancholic emotion overwhelmed Inoue. "It's kinda sad…"

"Inoue…" Tatsuki called. Inoue gave her a small smile, reassuring her that it's okay.

"Well, reincarnation is a long process," Sado called. "Sometimes, it's because something interfered with your reincarnation… Like how you gained the memories from your former life. It's only reasonable to assume that your reincarnation may have had taken so long, Inoue-san."

Purple-tinted gray eyes brightened at his words. "Ah… That could be true! I never thought of it that way!"

Sado nodded in acknowledgement before immersing himself in his own thoughts.

He'd never say it out loud to the world, but whenever Kurosaki was mentioned – a single phrase echoed throughout his own thoughts. Four simple words were spoken from a wavering voice, _'Is it… a promise…?'_

But it was coincidence – a long-forgotten memory that has yet to reveal itself… It was probably from his bullying days, when a watery-eyed teen had thought that he could compromise a deal with the now gentle giant.

Wasn't it…?

"We're almost to the clearing, guys!" Tatsuki voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Alright!" Inoue called back, just as spirited and carefree as usual.

Sado simply confined himself to a small nod before walking on.

~*~*~

"There's… no… way…" a voice murmured in the dark. "How could…?" A stunned whisper echoed in the dark clearing. "How could this have happened…?"

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia nudged the Kurosaki. "What's wrong? I can't see that much in this darkness…"

"How could you _not_ see...? Ishida-san... You have glasses," the Captain called. "Can you describe to Kuchiki-san what just happened?"

"Kurosaki-san, my glasses doesn't have night-vision installed into them…" Ishida called, sarcastically – slightly nudging his glass up his nose. "I don't even know what's happening either," Ishida replied curtly.

"_How _could you _not_ see this?" Ichigo gawked at the two humans. "Let me simplify it for you two nitwits. What_ is not_ here right now?"

"What isn't there…?" Rukia paused. "Well…There's no hotel… No car… No food… Heck, even Tatsuki-san's team isn't here yet."

"Yes! That's my _point_!" Kurosaki exclaimed. "Tatsuki's team isn't here yet! We actually beat her on punctuality _twice in a row_!" he exhaled for a moment. "This is amazing, guys! You idiots might actually have a chance at becoming decent apprentices at this rate!"

"You... stirred me up like that for _this_?" Rukia growled.

"I don't think that you grasped this entirely yet. We beat _Tatsuki_ on _punctuality_…" he stressed the word 'punctuality'. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Frankly…" Rukia paused. "No. Not at all."

"Was this revelation supposed to be spectacular and stunning for all of us?" Ishida inquired.

"Well, it was to me…" the Captain muttered.

"Okay, then…?" Rukia tried to muster up some enthusiasm. "Um.... Wow?" Apparently, she failed. Majorly. With a capital F.

Dead silence ensued before –

"… You two are the oddest people I've ever met."

"You're the weirdest person that I've ever met!" the Kuchiki exclaimed. "So… HA!"

"Bloody idiots, the two of you are," Ichigo grumbled. "… Come on. We have to wait for Tatsuki."

"Might as well make ourselves comfortable... Right?" Rukia inquired as she seated herself on a rock cropping.

"Do whatever you want…" Ichigo glanced up at the starry sky. "I don't really care…"

"Why not?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo blinked up at the night sky, immersed in memories of a happier time... How many years have passed since he watched the skies with his childhood friend...? How long would he have to wait to go star-watching again?

That lonely day, so many years ago.... He'd never noticed, but something had disappeared that day… faded and disappeared into oblivion.

Hazel eyes turned to the more distinct stars, ignoring the rest of the world... Choosing only to answer that one question.

"I'm waiting for Tatsuki."

~*~*~

_You can't go back to the past, but there will be better memories in the future._

* * *

The first few words were a bit difficult to write... And then the rest of the chapter was just a gimme. XD

And, again. Thanks to Aiko HanaKai - my current beta. :D I want a big round of applause for her, everyone! XD

And tell me what you think, please? :D Preferably in... review-format? ...XD


	11. Utilizing the Stars V

Tango Dancer: Thanks! :D I liked that last bit too! XD

Soraya the All Speaker: Actually, it's more like Inoue realizes that she's been reincarnated - she doesn't know about the others. It's because she remembers everything and she sees it as a logical conclusion. The others are all kind of going with her idea.

Hisanachan: Thanks!

BrazeRancor: LOL. Hopefully, this chapter'll alleviate some of that depressive tone, then? XD

Veggiemite: Thanks! :D Your review really cheered me up on this lonely gloomy little day when things really wasn't going my way - so thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... Meep. XD [Meep ish Aiko HanaKai's word! xD] Indeed...

* * *

_We finished up too late._ Tatsuki stumbled over a rock cropping – squinting in the darkness that had fallen moments beforehand. It was difficult to discern if the hulking shadow in front of her was a huge post sign or a gigantic rock... They were both on the map, weren't they?

"Ah… Tatsuki-san!" Inoue's triumphant voice rang out on the path. "I found the trail! It's six feet to your left, by that pinecone tree!"

"Hah? What pinecone tree?" Tatsuki blinked in the darkness – seeing nothing but a giant figure hovering over her.

"The pinecone tree is right in front of you, Tatsuki-san. It looks like a giant boulder, see?"

"That's a pinecone tree?" She glanced up at the towering tree. "Funny. I was beginning to think that it was Godzilla carved in stone."

The other laughed quietly. "Oh, I… I can see the fire… that Kurosaki-san's group set up from there, Tatsuki-san. It looks like some orange blur…" Inoue paused, tilting her head for a better view. She then pointed to the direction of the fire. "There! See?"

"Err… not really…" Tatsuki murmured, her eyes squinting for a sharper focus. "Where –?"

"Ano… Tatsuki-san? You're looking in the wrong direction," Sado cut in; quiet as ever, his voice a mere shadow that the wind quickly dispersed of.

Tatsuki swiveled around, catching sight of some orange spark behind the foliage of a tree. "Oh... yeah. I see it, Inoue-san!"

"I can go ahead, if you don't mind…" Inoue was starting to lower her voice now as well, her tone uncertain. "So I can tell Kurosaki-kun's team of your arrival."

"Sure." The word slipped out of her mouth easily. Tatsuki was surprised at how easily she was letting her guide go, but still…"Sado-san, can you be my guide for now? I need the visual aid."

"Hai," Sado called, addressing her, for once.

"I'll be taking my leave, then…" Inoue's voice faltered slightly, lingering, before she quickly set off – the faint sound of her footsteps signifying her leave to Tatsuki.

"Should we continue, Tatsuki-san?" Sado's deep, respectful voice called.

"I'm really too old for this sort of stuff…" Tatsuki grit her teeth as she readied herself for what she was sure would be a perilous journey. "Come on, Sado-san. Let's go."

~-~-~

"Inoue-san…?" Ichigo called, noticing a girl pull away from the various forestry that surrounded the clearing. "What's up?" Hazel eyes narrowed in confusion – taking notice of the surroundings around Inoue. "Where's Tatsuki, Inoue-san?"

"She's coming. Tatsuki-san gave me permission to go on ahead to inform you," Inoue replied, craning her head to her left and right. "Ano... Where's Kuchiki-san and Ishida-san?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Kuchiki's lying on the ground somewhere, watching the stars. Same with Ishida. Don't worry about them – they're idiots that don't merit your concern," the orange-haired captain murmured. "So... Where's Sado-san?"

"He's accompanying Tatsuki-san." Inoue blinked up at him. "You know, Kurosaki-san, I-I don't think that Tatsuki-san can see very well in the dark."

"No shit," Ichigo laughed, if not only sheepishly. "One second I turn off the light in the office, Tatsuki somehow crashes onto the table or something." He sighed. "I tried to get her to get some prescribed night glasses, but she almost landed me in the hospital when I offered her 'em." At Inoue's baffled look, he elaborated. "She has a killer right hook..."

"Oh…" Inoue felt faintly surprised at how the information seemed to fit in so perfectly with their clashing personalities. "Do you think Tatsuki-san will be fine? I-I can go back..." she insisted.

"Nah…" Ichigo waved a hand dismissively. "She wouldn't like that too much. Heck, if it was me, she'd punch me in the face," he warned. "Might as well let her find her way back. Sado-san's with her, isn't he?"

"Hai."

"See? She'll be fine. I don't know much about your group, but Sado-san doesn't seem like the type to ditch and run."

"Hmm… He isn't, actually…" Orihime murmured.

"There you go." Ichigo replied. He glanced at Orihime's worried eyes. "They'll be fine."

Feeling faintly subducted and flustered, Inoue quelled her arguments, and quietly nodded, instead.

~-~-~

"S-Sado-san? I... I think I see... the _light_. Like... The light at the end of the tunnel. The end of this dark tunnel. The end of_ life. _Yadayada.... Y'know what I mean, right?"

"... I believe you're looking at the campfire, Tatsuki-san," Sado pointed out, rather courteously.

"Shit, seriously? I thought we arrived there already." The fukataichou let out a low groan. "We're gonna be walking forever, aren't we? What did I ever do to deserve this fate?"

"It's not that far away, Tatsuki-san..."

"It better be," Tatsuki hesitated. "How much further have we got to go, anyways?"

"Just beyond the bush, actually. Then, we can cease walking." The gentle demur came, faintly cajoling.

"And thank heavens for it," Tatsuki muttered, glancing at the implied bush in front of her. "Hmm… Ne, Sado-san... How did you get such good eyesight, anyways?"

"I used to go bird-watching," the gentle giant replied.

"Really?" Tatsuki blinked, stepping right of the aforementioned bush. "There's a history to that. What else?"

A hesitant pause was lingering over the two. "There's nothing else, actually," Sado quietly detested, closing into that immovable barrier again, the gentle – yet so emotionless – giant. "We're here," he called, subtly changing tactic as he stepped out from the branch to the clearing.

"Tatsuki! Sado-san!" A warm, irrelevantly familiar, voice greeted them.

Tatsuki looked up, facing Ichigo, who sat sprawled over the bench of a table, head tipped back towards the star – a nostalgic pose. It nearly brought her back to the memories... but those were locked, not to be intruded or impeded on... He had promised, didn't he?

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki tipped her head respectively towards him. "You sure are early today…"

Ichigo snorted. "… Or you're just _really _late. Come on, Tatsuki... What held you up?"

"… Lost track of time," Tatsuki shrugged, feeling it best to keep reality away from him – if only for his sake. "Hey, it happens to the best of people, you know!"

"Sure, sure," Ichigo noted. "Should we call everyone together, then?"

"Go ahead."

"You or me?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, sighing. "I did it last time, you know… The piranha incident _and_ that jelly and piranha meat breakfast one. You owe me, Ichigo."

"Oh, _fine_," Ichigo sighed before addressing the rest with a new clarity. "Oi! Shitheads! Get your asses over here and pay attention, or I'll shove you in the piranha river!" He glanced at the figure ahead, which seemed to be staring him. "Yeah! That means _you_, Ishida! Get off the ground and pay attention!"

The others, formerly assembled in an odd disjointed group, quickly came to attention. They grouped up more properly, rather more awkwardly due to the threatening command.

Tatsuki groaned, resisting the urge to smack her taichou's forehead. "...Remind me that I should never ask you to get the attention of the others ever again."

"B-But it worked, didn't it? Everyone quit fiddling around and started paying attention!"

"… At the cost of their sanity?" Tatsuki quipped, eyebrow raised in a dour expression.

"_That_, Tatsuki, is something you call an _exaggeration_. I wouldn't have had taken away their sanity from a bit of a wake-up call..."

"Oh, forget you…" Tatsuki sighed. "Let's just get on with it, alright?"

"Whatever you want, Tats," Ichigo smiled briefly. "Do you wanna go first?"

"Hn, nah…" Tatsuki waved a dismissive hand. "I wanna hear your awe-inspiring compliments to your group."

"What awe-inspiring compliments? I don't wanna give them awe-inspiring compli –"

"_Ichigo_..."

"Oh... _fine_." Ichigo shrugged, noncommittally, before turning to the assembled group. "Ishida-san... You're doing.... well, really. I mean... Just kind of. Just barely, I mean, but still... You get my point," the captain murmured. An awkward pause lingered in the atmosphere. "Kuchiki-san... You're progressing equally well. Just... Just quit trying to behead me with your sword and..." A quick cough. "… You'll do well. But, overall... You two suck. End of dialogue."

"...Was there a compliment somewhere in those snarky words?" Rukia called, dryly. "I'm shocked. I never knew that you had it in you."

"I'm equally stunned," Ishida called. "I mean, to know that the great Kurosaki Ichigo has a human heart somewhere in that mass of ego and ice..." He pushed his glasses up. "Do you have a teddy bear that you cuddle at night? I could've sworn I heard a confession in there..."

"... I already said my dialogue ended," Ichigo snapped. "Tatsuki... Your turn."

"I'm on it," Tatsuki replied. "Inoue-san... You've been doing astoundingly, really. You've managed to grasp the basics with ease.... Oh, and.... Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Send Kuchiki-san to my team tomorrow. I'm sending Inoue-san to yours."

"Sure, sure, but do I get to know why?" Ichigo questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Let me think about it... No, actually. Not really."

"Tatsuki-san?" Rukia had stood up. "Why do I have to leave Kurosaki-san's team?"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "You like being on his team or something?"

"He's... a good teacher." How to explain that jubilance... that nameless happiness... being with him? "Ano... Did I... do something?"

"No. It's Inoue-san, really," Tatsuki sighed. "She needs to learn how to bend her reiatsu, and Ichigo's really the only one here who actually mastered it. It's only temporary, Kuchiki-san. Just as long as Ichigo here teaches Inoue-san in time."

"So I'm just a resource now," Ichigo stated wryly. "That's nice. I'll be sure to remember that when I'm paying you your salary."

"Oh, shut your trap," Tatsuki retorted. "I'm going to just continue with my team, alright?"

"Go ahead."

"... Let's see.... Sado-san... Your attacks and formations are trickier since they seem to be newer to you and unlocked for the first time…" Tatsuki paused thoughtfully. "I'm sure that with due time, though, they'll be more familiar, and thus, more easier to control," she reassured him. "For now... you're doing well. Extremely well, actually. I'm glad to have you both on my team." Tatsuki turned back to Ichigo. "I'm done now."

"Okay?" Ichigo brushed it off. "Meet us tomorrow - same time, same place."

"Ano..." It was Inoue this time. "The day after tomorrow... We all have school.... Will we still have the meetings or will we stop on weekdays?"

"...That's a good question, actually…" Tatsuki murmured. "We'll have to quit meetings on weekdays unless there's an emergency. Is that alright?"

"H-Hai."

"Alright," Ichigo called. "Meeting's over. You're all dismissed."

~-~-~

The midnight sky was dark – clouds a moderate gray, and the moon, itself, was obscured by a heavy fog.

But perhaps the moon was gray... The entire sky seemed to be a combination of that color... and always black. The signature mark of night.

Rukia sighed - feeling the first tendrils of melancholy dawn on her. Violet eyes moved down, catching the various creaks in the verandah.

"_We'll have to quit meetings."_ The words echoed in her mind, achieving an effect similar to a guillotine on her.

"_Send Kuchiki-san to my team tomorrow. I'm sending Inoue-san to yours." "Sure, sure..."_ The echoing words had twisted her ideas to a certain level.

Her attendance on Kurosaki-san's team wasn't permanent. She'd leave - in the same manner that he'd probably leave soon... And then... Their paths would diverge. Even if he taught her all the languages in the world... Perhaps his teachings wouldn't leave a permanent mark if he was to leave... fade away... so quickly.

...Or was she being selfish? He was one of the elite of his kind, from what she could gather. Was it selfish of her to assume that he'd stay forever - that he'd be authorized to stay with their group... forever?

Still, there was always that faint hope that they meant more to him than just passing acquaintances. They'd labored together, hadn't they? Fought and worked together... Did that count?

"_You'll do well."_ That waning compliment...

The clouds obscuring the moon faded away, revealing the moon to be... what? The colors of silken waters in moonlight - a simple, but pure white.

~*~*~

_Is my heart falling for the depths of reality or the wonders of an illusion?_

~*~*~

* * *

So... This is it for this chapter! :D A bit lengthy, but the next chapter'll explore Tatsuki's past a bit more.

Again, my thanks to Aiko HanaKai for beta-ing the chapter. :D

And I'm going to end this rather shortly - so... bye?

Drop off a review before you leave! :D


	12. Observations of Astrological Peace

This chapter's really going to twist everything up and probably confuse most of you, but bear with me, please! The confusion is mainly associated with the whole Tatsuki thing, but even that'll clear up after... the next chapter or so. For now, you just get inklings of what happened. XD

Disclaimer: I hold no possession over Bleach... And all of you should be all on the floor, thanking God that I don't. XD

* * *

_"They're back." Only two words were spoken, with a pathetic number of syllables.. And yet, they maintained their significance._

_A dark-haired teenager stepped out from the shadows of a willow. "Where?"_

_"In the bar down the street." A second figure shrugged off a bag he was carrying. "There are six of them. All unseated officers, I think."_

_Tatsuki nodded courteously, shouldering her own bag as she stepped forward. "I'll be back in an hour."_

_The second figure paused before settling aquamarine eyes on the teenager before him. "Are you going to kill them?"_

_Tatsuki paused, before her eyes gentled. "Don't worry about it, Daiyo." She reassured him, promising him nothing as she spoke. "I'll be back soon."_

_The child stared up at her. Wary dark eyes finally turned away in resignation. "I'll see you later then, Tatsuki-nee."_

_"Later." Tatsuki hurried down the path to the bar._

_The child beside her slipped away as she left._

- x x x -

The lamp - a fraying yellow with leaf patterns surrounding the wax paper – was lit. Yellow light expelled into the room.

Tatsuki sat up in bed - feeling the bedcovers crumple into wrinkled sheets in her clenched fist, brow furrowed - throwing dark shadows over her features from the wan lamp light.

_"Why do you have to leave, Tatsuki?" A resigned whisper echoed across the brick walls. "None of us know where you're going half the time, and even when we do... None of us know if you're coming back..."_

_"Of course I'd come back." Tatsuki replied, nonplussed. "What good would death ever do me?"_

_"Then why would you kill them?"_

_Tatsuki glanced up sharply, only to meet solemn aquamarine eyes with her obsidian ones. "What do you mean by that, Daiyo?"_

_"Do you?" The child replied, defiantly._

_Tatsuki turned to the desk, changing the subject, impatient. "You're bugging me." She twirled the pencil in her fingers as she turned away from him. "I'm busy, you know..."_

_"But do you, Tatsuki?" The child persisted._

"_Go away," Tatsuki replied, stonily. A hint of finality embellished her words. "Or I'm kicking you out."_

_The child's figure stiffened. "But will you return next time?"_

_There was a small pause, before the pencil in her hand clattered to the marble floor. "Do you want me to return?"_

_Silence embraced the room..._

_And the child quietly stepped out of the room._

Tatsuki stepped quietly out of bed, her dark eyes haunted by the misanthropic past.

She couldn't go back to change anything... couldn't go forward to forget anything. She was always caught in the crossroads - the distinct mark wavering somewhere between the past and the future - locked somewhere in a meticulous present, where memories were abounding, and seldom left her....

Tatsuki flicked the lamp light off, standing up again, glancing at the clock that beeped neon numbers:_ 7:53._ It wasn't too early, really... She just had to occupy herself....

Taking her Shinigami uniform in hand once more, attempting to leave - she couldn't help but plan something to relax her mind. _"If it'll ease my conscious, I'll buy everyone doughnuts. Rich jelly doughnuts. I'll even get one…_" she paused her thoughts with a bitter smile. "… _For Ichigo._" She needed all the leverage for Karma, anyways.

: xxx :

"Yo!" The call was brisk and clean - a quick greeting. "Rather early today, aren't you, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki couldn't help but smile. "You're one to talk, Ichigo."

The Kurosaki shrugged. "I got bored." He glanced absently in her direction. "You?"

"Bad dream." She waved it off absently, before lifting the bag she held in hand. "I got everyone doughnuts on the way."

"Doughnuts?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "Again?"

"Jelly doughnuts." Tatsuki waved vaguely with the other hand at the bag. "One of a kind. There's one for you, too, Ichigo."

"Oh… Yay…" Ichigo cast a disinterested look at the bag. "… I don't really want mine. Let Inoue-san or Sado-san or Kuchiki-san get an extra. I'm not so sure about Quincy-san, but at least someone will be able to get an extra."

"I haven't poisoned them, you know..."

"Damn… I wanted to see the Quincy roll on the floor, clutching at his throat, and turning blue in the face before dying a slow, painful death..." Ichigo paused. "You haven't even poisoned mine?"

"Why'd I want to poison the Captain of my Division?" Tatsuki asked dryly. "Mayuri, I get. But, you... Not so much."

"Sure, sure. Just checking. Can't have the kids dying from food poisoning 'cause they wanted an extra doughnut." Ichigo stifled a yawn. "What time is it, anyways?"

"8:30."

"Shit. So we have to wait another thirty minutes?"

"Yeah. But it's not_ that_ bad, really, Ichigo. All we have to do is play the name game aga-"

"Soul Society forbid." Ichigo interrupted her. "No. I refuse to go through that ordeal again. I-I'll just... set up the doughnuts. That's all."

"Are you sure?" A small smile tugged at Tatsuki's lips. "I mean... The game's not too bad, in fact, I co - "

"Am I sure? Positive. Never been surer of anything in my life. Now, can you pass me a plate please, Tatsuki?" Ichigo called distractedly, placing the plastic bag of doughnuts on the table.

Tatsuki smirked. "I'm sure you could use a recital..." Cajoling, if not faintly amused.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo interrupted her. "I love you very much. I really do. But in this case... just... No. Never again, Tatsuki, never again."

: x x x x :

They emerged individually - not in the clustered groups he'd expected.

Now that he observed them, he could see the faint hesitancy had gone away, their characters strengthening since the apprenticeship. Inoue's darkly shaded gray eyes turned briefly towards him before turning away amiably - unconcerned.

It was quiet - even as Inoue quietly stole into the clearing, quickly accompanied by Kuchiki - both of them inspecting the two apprenticing teachers for a moment before turning away, satisfied - all of this done in utter quiet tranquility.

Tatsuki was the first to break the silence.

"'Morning.... Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san... You're both rather early, aren't you?"

"Ah... I was taking a detour here..." Inoue blinked up in surprise. "How about you, Tatsuki-san?"

Tatsuki grinned. "I'm always early. Right alongside Kurosaki-taichou here... ne, Ichigo?"

"Please don't involve me in this. I don't wanna talk to the brats any sooner than I absolutely have to."

"...And if I told you that you absolutely _had_ to right now?"

"I'd hit you. Hard. Don't tempt me."

Tatsuki quirked an eyebrow. "You're rather moody all of a sudden, aren't you, Ichigo?"

"You offered to play the name-game with me for almost a whole thirty minutes. While I was dishing out doughnuts. And now I remembered that you just kicked Kuchiki-san off my team for the day and left Inoue-san in mine, so I have to go over reiatsu-bending _again_." Hazel eyes turned accusingly to the first speaker. "Admittedly, I'm not the happiest ray of sunshine you'd ever see in the world."

"...Okay?" Tatsuki shook her head. "Information overload, Ichigo. Really unnecessary. The same goes for the sarcasm."

"I'll keep it down to a minimum next time, then." Ichigo agreed.

"Alright." Tatsuki turned away. "So, Kuchiki-san! Why are you so early today?"

"Ah... I... went fishing! Yes!" Rukia grasped futilely for an answer. "All those salmons in the lake..."

Tatsuki frowned. "You know... It's the wrong season for salmon this time of year...."

"If you wanna lie, Kuchiki, do it convincingly," Ichigo advised. "The '...I was... um... salmon-hunting. Yes! With big pitchforks!' kinda killed it."

"Oh, shut up." Rukia snapped. "If you really wanna know, I was bored."

"So really, you mean that you missed us?" Ichigo called. "_Awww..._ That's so _sweet_ of you, Kuchiki-san... If it were Kuchiki-taichou, I'd keel over and die, but it being from you... Well, I -"

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Rukia blinked. "I'm not a Captain..."

"....Errr... Not you. There's another Captain in the Seireitei that has the last name Kuchiki..." Ichigo paused. "Speaking of which... Tatsuki? Did ya know why they got the same last name?"

Tatsuki coughed, discreetly. "I'll tell you some other time."

Ichigo's eyes lit up in comprehension. "When the brats aren't here?"

"...Well... I wouldn't phrase it like that..." the fuka-taichou murmured, rolling her eyes at the immaturity her taichou was displaying. "But, technically... Yes. When the _apprentices_ aren't here."

"Yeah, yeah. Same difference." Ichigo shrugged. "I can wait."

"I never knew that…" Rukia paused, settling on a rock fragment. "…The great Kurosaki Ichigo has the capability of being _patient_. This is front-page news stuff. Mind-blowing. Staggering. I am simply _amazed..."_

"Shut up."

"But... ah! His patience has an end and a sting! His stingy words, 'Shut up,' would strike a chord in anyone's heart... And so, the moral of this story: Never test the ends of Kurosaki Ichigo's patience." She paused. "Huh, I should become a writer. Make a book. Titled, 'The Ends of Patience.' I could make millions..." She stood up as she visualized it. "And it'll have a big blue cover..."

"_Kuchiki..."_ Ichigo called warningly.

"... And thousands of people will read the book... And I can buy a mansion..." Rukia looked up at the skies dreamily. "... And there'll be a movie... A 5-star academy-award winning movie..."

"No, really, Kuchiki. _Shut up._"

"Oh..._ Fine_." The Kuchiki petulantly blew air from her mouth - setting her bangs to the side. "But I don't wanna..."

Ichigo fixed her with a steady glare, before sighing. "Never mind." He turned away. "I'll let you have this moment of victory. It's not like you're on my team anymore."

Rukia stumbled backwards for a moment before recovering. His words had broken through her happiness like a sword cutting through paper. _It's not like you're on my team anymore._ His words had broken through the cocoon of cajoling, teasing happiness - exposing her to reality once more.

"Y-Yeah." Rukia called, acting almost as if she was alright, fully recovered from his blow. Her acting was almost perfect, except for the slight stutter. "It's not like I wanna be on your team anyways, Kurosaki-san. You're a horrible teacher."

"I'm hurt." Ichigo replied, dryly. "If I'm that bad of a teacher... Shouldn't I just permanently switch you out to Tatsuki's team?"

Something inside her tripped. "Well, I haven't been taught by Tatsuki-san yet now, have I?" A teasing fake grin spread across the Kuchiki's frame. "If she's worse than you, I'll have to revoke that statement, Kurosaki-san."

"Oi, oi." Tatsuki turned skeptically to Rukia. "You're calling me a bad teacher without even having been in one of my lessons? Ouch."

"Ah... I-I didn't..."

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you." Tatsuki smiled, warmly. "Although you did technically just say that if I'm worse of a teacher than he is, you'd run back to Kurosaki's team… which kind of stings."

"She never said she'd run back," Ichigo pointed out logically.

Tatsuki laughed. "I know. I'm just having a bit of fun. I let _you_ have your fun, don't I?"

"Just barely." Ichigo agreed reluctantly. "Go ahead, then. Have your fun messing with the kids. Have you tried the queer pitch on Ishida yet? It's hilarious, I swear. You ought to try it..."

Tatsuki blinked. "I'll... errr... keep it in mind. Thanks, Ichigo."

"Anything to help a fellow mischief-maker in need." Ichigo waved it off. "And speak of the devil...."

Tatsuki glanced over her shoulder to look around in Ichigo's general direction, before feeling a smile light up on her face. "Hey, Ishida! Early much, are you?"

Ishida was emerging from the bushes nearby, striding to the midst of the clearing - his uniform a stark contrast from the greenery nearby, being a plain white embroiled with blue.

"It seems that I'm not the only one early today, Tatsuki-san." Ishida inclined his head towards the apprenticing teacher, before quickly switching back to pleasantries. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks." Tatsuki smiled, feeling the deceptive turn of words work in her favor. "You?"

"I'm fine."

"Inoue-san took a detour here and Kuchiki-san was bored. And Ichigo and I here always come early." Tatsuki gestured towards the group before directing her attention on the Quincy once more. "And you, Ishida? It's a pretty novel experience, being early, isn't it?"

"If you say you were bored and so you came early, I'm chucking you in the piranha lake." Ichigo called, loftily. "There's no way you'd come up with a reason to spend additional time with me, even in that deranged little head of yours. You're not Kuchiki."

Ishida's eyes narrowed. "I finished my quota for the week," he remarked flippantly. "And since I didn't have anything better to do, and I recollected this meeting, I came a little bit early. Rest assured that my reasons for coming early have nothing at all to do with you, Kurosaki."

"Touchy, touchy. Someone's angry today."

"Oh, shut up Ichigo." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Don't mind Ichigo too much, Ishida. He's always like this."

Ishida settled his glasses higher up on his nose. "I noticed it after the first few minutes of the apprenticeship, actually. But, thanks for the belated warning." He nodded curtly. "At least we have one sane person here."

"...Does he mean that I'm the sane one?" Ichigo called hopefully.

"No... I think he means me, actually."

"Aww..."

"Cheer up, Ichigo. You have plenty of time for revenge, or whatever you call it..."

"Can I feed him the poisoned doughnut?"

"For the last time... It's _not_ poisoned!"

"...So that's a no?"

"_No_, Ichigo." Tatsuki stressed the word, aggravated. "That is a _no._"

"Awww..."

"Oh... Get over yourself." Tatsuki turned to Ishida. "What did you mean about quota?"

"Dolls."

Tatsuki blinked. "Dolls?"

"I'm president of the sewing club at Karakura High." Ishida clarified. "I finished my quota for the week, though."

"Really?" Tatsuki smiled tentatively at the Quincy. "What kind of dolls?"

"Anything, really." Ishida waved a hand carefully, calculatingly. "There wasn't anything specified."

"What did you make, Ishida?" Ichigo called. "I wanna know..."

"Dolls of all variety." Ishida replied. "Stuffed kittens, cotton rabbits... Anything I felt like making."

"You felt like making kittens and rabbits? What... Do you have some kinda fetish? You don't seem like the rabbits-and-kitties type..."

"It's for a campaign." Ishida said delicately. "We're donating the dolls to people of less.... stature and wealth than us, in average."

Comprehension lit up in Tatsuki's eyes. "How many dolls did you make?" Tatsuki asked hesitantly. "Your.... quota, I mean..."

"Twenty-five."

"In one week?"

"Yes." Ishida glanced at her briefly before opting to change the subject. "...What time is it?"

"Err.... Give me a minute." Tatsuki glanced down at her watch. "8:55."

"Sado-san's not here yet?"

"He's punctual, more than anything. I don't think he aspires to come early, but rather just at 9."

"So we're stuck waiting?" Ichigo asked.

"More or less… yes. We're waiting."

"Shit." A single syllable of profanity escaped into the clearing, the word contrasting oddly with the brisk morning air.

And silence ensued.

: x x x x x x x :

_The moon waned from darkened clouds, heavy with rain._

_Two figures stood alone - opposite each other - both dressed in the common kimono that Shinigami wore. Both had their katanas drawn._

_Silence._

_And then one of them spoke._

_"They're going to kill me, Tatsuki." The voice was strangely calm - would have been a perfect balm on the nerves..._

_...If only his words hadn't been so dramatic._

_"Tell them it was a mistake." Tatsuki ventured to say. "Tell them you never meant to... They'll forgive you if you had a fuka-taichou vouching you..."_

_He smiled wanly at her. "Your reputation would be in disrepair if you did that," he reminded her gently. "It's far better to just let them execute me, isn't it?"_

_"I can't allow that." Tatsuki replied. "Just promise them that you'll never do it again. Tell them that you're sorry. If I vouch for you... The worst that'll happen to you is probation for a year... That's it! They won't kill you if you just say it's a mistake, that you'll never do it again..."_

_"But I'm not sorry." The figure smiled. "Remember, Tatsuki? I'm the DT Killer of Twentieth. They won't forgive me, and even if they tried to..." His head was tipped back towards the sky - she could never forget that picture of grace - as he laughed. "...I wouldn't let them."_

_The soft dreary words... that echoed so easily, so quickly, in the darkness of night..._

_Something in her froze._

_"What do you mean?" Her words sounded wonderfully controlled, despite the turmoil that brewed within her. He couldn't have been honest..._

_"I would kill them." An angelic smile was superimposed on his harsh features. "And if they find it within themselves to forgive them again..." His eyes hardened into diamond slits. "...You know what I'd do."_

_Her eyes darted across the street. "Would you even kill me?"_

_A pause constricted the atmosphere, as the figure before her paused, calculating, and analyzing. And then he bowed his head, apologetically. "I might, though I'd live to regret it, I know."_

_"And why would you kill me, as well?" Her voice restored some semblance of order to this chaos... Her head throbbed painfully even as she spoke._

_"To prove to the Shinigami that I'm not below killing a vice-captain to get my point across."_

_He wouldn't allow them... He'd kill her, even... Here, Tatsuki realized belatedly, was a creature in which cared not for the wonders of life, of being..._

_"Would you really?"_

_He was cruel, unforgiving, a killer..._

_"I would." There wasn't any hesitation, just a sad mournful tone… Practically, there wasn't much emotion in it at all._

_Picturing him now, preserving him forever in this state of madness, as he finally unveiled everything - Something changed within her._

_Tatsuki closed her eyes for a moment, before snapping them open – violet orbs of color glowing eerily at the dead of night. Her eyes devoid of mercy to the being before her, she stated a few precise words, as the innermost being of her soul wondered if she truly meant it… "Then I'm sorry."_

_And she found herself slipping just a bit closer into the darkness with him._

* * *

I'm really sorry the chapter took so long in updating. D: RL got in the way n... yeah. DX

Nonetheless, the chapter's out now n all's well n done, isn't it? :D

I'd like to thank Aiko HanaKai for beta-ing the chapter. :D The editing was flawless n the contributions magnificent. Thanks! :D

... Did anyone notice how all my line breaks from my earlier chapters ran away? Odd..... I should rewrite them sometime.... later, anyways. -______-;

So... Drop off a review n have a nice day~! :D


	13. Introspective I

Sorry about the late update! AP testing, grad... I was busy. D: Again, my apologies and I hope that none of you mind. :D

About all your questions... I'll answer them eventually. I swear! :D It all seems a bit messed up right now, but it's fine. Especially this chapter... I forgot I owed you guys an explanation and I twisted it up a bit more... I swear I'll answer the whole Daiyo-Tatsuki thing next chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Promise! XD

* * *

_Bright iridiescent hues on a white wall_

_Blue majorelle_

_Violet lilacs_

_Cold aquamarine ice_

_Let them forget that they had breathed_

* * *

_x- Mirrors into Memories - x_

Tatsuki

- Scenes: Part I -

* * *

_The sky was embroiled with dark crescents, makeshift clouds, tampered with by the filtered rain that endowed the mourning world below with pearl-like tears, a morning sky's early dew._

_Footsteps rang across plated metal, deep and resounding with their urgency, breaking the tranquility of dawn. Panic. Laboured breathing echoed in the empty streets. A lone street-light flickered and died in light of the rising day._

_Saffron streaks flashed across the sky; the night's black pallor lightened to a faint gray darkened with dew. Seconds passed to minutes; minutes to hours. Time slid in passing hour hands past dilated violet eyes._

_Deep impressions of the welts of a pair of shoes formed in soft clay. Gravel crumbled to black-gray grains of color; a foot kicked out haphazardly at a street curb._

_She was running, a drifting shadow in a world of impressionable darkness. Nothing more than a heaving dying phantom in a realm in which differations between different shapes of darkness could not be made out. A life of decay, death, deceit. Whole entities of confusion, chaos. A separate universe of misery, panic, regrets._

_Tatsuki Arisawa. Vice-Captain of Division Five. Prestigious, progidious, respected... Each step, each breathless jump down a marbled staircase, was another deep echo, a wide ripple in her shattering reputation, her breaking efforts._

_She could save him. The sole thought lingered in her mind, subject to ruthless attacks by her conscious, and yet, oddly, right. Just. What could be was not necessarily wrong. What was, she found, was not necessarily right. The world was divided into nothingness; there existed no sense of black and white, pure rights and pure wrongs. She could save him. One life in the lives that existed in infinity; was it worth it?_

_Shadows broke out against the concrete ground; the dark silhouette of a single person against the dawning light._

_Her heart lightened, despite the sudden danger of the situation that had spiked at his prescence. Eyes focused, pupils dilated. The muscules localized around her mouth tightened in a miniscule triumphant smile._

_The world was lost; he was found._

**: x x x x :**

The faint, almost unwelcome, scent of pines prickled at the vague edges of her thoughts. Sunlight, in the odd distorted colors of sepia, colored the room in a mocking homely atmosphere. Windows rattled at the premonition of darkness.

"One word, Tatsuki." A distinctively masculine voice, saturated by the dull ease of impending night, called. "There's a file left."

Tatsuki turned, lips pulled up in wry humor, as she slowly faced the Kurosaki, the current heralded Captain of the Division. "It's yours; there's a tab there marked for you."

Ichigo shook his head in an emphatic dissent. "It's for you. The tab's signed for me, but the packet inside is disclosed for you. It was meant to be kept away from messengers and passed directly into the Division."

"What for?" Amaranthine eyes swept speculatively at the unassuming file placed atop the birchwood table. "What is it?"

"It contains mission details." The four words broke her out of her idealistical thoughts with a force nearly equivalent of the ignition of dynamites. "An execution of an apparent serial killer. DT Killer of Twentieth. Have you heard of him?"

"No." Dark bangs of hair trembled as she shook her head dismissively. "Twentieth Killer? He's killed twenty people? Civilians or something?" Tatsuki paused, speculatively turning to the Kurosaki. "It's important to exterminate him, but I don't really see why it needed the direct pass into our Divisions. Don't people get this stuff all the time?"

"Ordinarily, yes." Ichigo paused, the hesitation faint in embellishing the sincerity of his words. "Only, the DT Killer is known for killing seated officers. 20 seats."

A moment of silence ensued as Tatsuki allowed the information to rest comfortably on her mind. The killing of civilians was nothing, a trifling matter to be resolved by the makeshift police. The killing of seated Shinigami, however, was a danger; a threat against the might of Soul Society. Tatsuki paused, analytically observing the circumstances before the reticence broke in light of her brisk, if not reluctant, response. "Give me the file, Ichigo."

The Kurosaki leaned back in his chair, fingers snatching at empty air before seizing hold of the file. Two deep crescents formed on the otherwise unmarred surface, as he took hold of it, casual as ever, as he handed Tatsuki the papers.

"He's only begun killing last month." Ichigo began meditatively, brow furrowed in grooves across his forehead. "But he's already killed five seated officers. Sou-taichou isn't sure if he's trying to bait Soul Society or lull us into a sense of false security with the low-seat kills."

"Hence the reason why they're sending a vice-captain after him." Tatsuki murmured. The file clicked open. "A precaution."

Hazel eyes narrowed, pupils slitted against lighted retinas. "He's a legimitate Shinigami."

"So I can see." Tatsuki replied tersely. "A standard information protocol. There's nothing much here to see, Ichigo." Violet eyes shuttered. "I'm not really sure what your point is."

"But it's more than the sou-taichou's typical modus operandi, Tatsuki." New sharpness, outlined with new tints and perspectives, allayed the sheer force in his voice. The sepia tint that saturated the room waned. "About DT. I went by his school records. It's odd, really."

"And since when've you studied Latin?" Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "The sou-taichou isn't at fault here. Who is the guy, anyways?"

"Sou-taichou made a wrong judgement call on this one." Ichigo sighed, his head shook in an non-communicative response. Narrowed hazel eyes looked up to gauge her reaction. "DT's his initials. From what I hear, his name's Touri Daiyo."

A moment of stilled pause, abeyance in a world of chaos.

And then the file clattered to the ground in a mute testimony of outrage at the chaotic world that bloomed and flourished into color around it.

**: x x x x x :**

_"Tatsuki?" An incredulous voice, no more audible than a whisper, trembled into the darkness of the lighting morning. A new voice in a familiar reticient face. The sky burned a slate gray. "Tatsuki? It's you, isn't it?"_

_Tatsuki turned, eyes riveted on the figure before her. Violet lilacs clashed against slivers of aquamarine ice. "And you're still Daiyo, aren't you?"_

_The figure paused before stepping forward, no longer a silhouette; an embodied figure. A gaunt shape. Tatsuki averted her eyes. "You can't be here."_

_"I've been deployed to kill you."_

_The figure stepped backwards lithely, a creature of his own in the dark world of chaos and blood. Metal brushed against the silver steel of his katana. Bubbles of carbon exhaled into the air; a sigh. "I should've expected as much."_

_Amaranthine hues flickered in the burning sky. Metal thundered against the cratered surface of gravel. "My patrol unit is circling the Western Hemisphere. They're not aware that you're here."_

_"You've isolated the resources?" The figure paused, incredulous. A hint of mocking surprise at the ludicrous circumstances that encircled them. "Was that wise?"_

_A pause. "I've decided." Lone street-lights glittered in the darkness, flickering as morning dew drenched the pale metal neck suspended in the air. "I'm not going to kill you."_

_The sky lightened; past its billowing menacing gray to majorelle blue. The wind whistled; blew in torrents. The world whirled furiously on its axis._

**: x x x x x :**

"The patrol has been completed. No signs of disturbances have been noted." The voice broke off, pausing to regain its thoughts. "Patrol status unsuccessful."

The other figure in the room sighed, despite the heavy saturation of moisture that dampened the air. "Casualties?"

"None. No crime activity occured in the direct vicinity." Tatsuki hated lying, as a fundamental principle. But it was necessary. If her aberrations were to be found, the death penalty would pale in comparison to the merit of her crime. "We don't believe he's residing in the Western Hemisphere."

Ichigo nodded mechanically, the movement dull and placid against the dark backdrops. "It was to be expected. DT was in the Southern Hemisphere before your patrol was in place; he killed Kurotsuchi's Fifth seat. Kurotsuchi's furious; apparently, DT blew up one of his experimental labs in the process."

Cold fear constricted her throat. "Didn't Kurotsuchi-taichou retiliate?"

Ichigo laughed dryly. "He tried." A pause. "Touri disappeared before the Division was even aware of the murder. The body was found in the Eastern Hemisphere hours later."

The Eastern Hemisphere. Her Hemisphere. "You've found nothing?"

"Nothing of merit." Ichigo shrugged. "The next patrol is tomorrow. Eastern Hemisphere."

Tatsuki nodded. "Same patrol schedule?"

"No; Sou-taichou's slotted a new one. You'll get the message by hell-butterfly by around noon."

Violet eyes flickered, concerned. "Anything else I should be notified of?"

Flaxen strands of citrus-orange hair trembled in an uncertain shake. "Not that I'm aware of." Hazel eyes blinked in startled surprise. "Zaraki recently issued a request to send out his own squads against Touri, but it shouldn't bother you. Zaraki promised to not interfer with your own squad."

"Zaraki-taichou?" Sweat beaded down her neck in icy drops of perspiration. "Who did he file the request to?"

"Me." Ichigo paused, critically analyzing the files before him. "Sou-taichou pronounced my Division to be in charge of the Touri case. From what we've found, Touri was originally a member of Hitsugaya's Division, but was banished due to rebellion issues. Touri was only a Tenth seat himself; it should be easy for a single Divison to dispatch him."

"Then why would Zaraki-taichou want to be affiliated with the case?"

Ichigo shrugged, the movement dull and placid against the dark backdrop of crystal gray behind him. "You know Zaraki; he's just waiting for an opportunity to shed blood since Sou-taichou's forbidden him from taking assasination cases."

Dark violet eyes turned in sudden suspicision. "Ichigo... Are you really going to sign the release form for Zaraki-taichou?"

The Kurosaki shook his head in an emphatic dissent. "From what I hear, he'll sic his whole Division on the guy." Ochre-hued eyes turned sharply on Tatsuki. Fingers formerly splayed across the various assorted files on the desk now clenched in new vigor. "I'm trusting you with this case, Tatsuki. The responsibilities belong to you; I'll just keep bastards like Zaraki away from this."

**: x x x x x :**

_The moon waned, a single dark crescent in the sky, surrounded by wisps of clouds moistened with rain._

_"You have to leave, Daiyo." A single voice penetrated the silence that permeated the world. "Kutosuchi-taichou and Zaraki-taichou are after you; you won't get away in time if you keep loitering about."_

_Crystal aquamarine eyes glanced back at the figure in frank surprise. "Loitering? Hasn't Kurosaki-taichou told you why I was in the Eastern Hemisphere yesterday?"_

_A pause. "They're going to kill me, Tatsuki." The voice was strangely calm - would have been a perfect balm on the nerves, if only his words hadn't been so viciously threatening; danger glinted in insane cerulean eyes._

_"Tell them it was a mistake." Tatsuki ventured to say. "Tell them you never meant to... They'll forgive you if you had a fuka-taichou vouching you."_

_He smiled wanly at her, the smile coarse and fake in the broken moonlight. "Your reputation would be in disrepair if you did that," he retorted. "It's far better to just let them execute me, isn't it?"_

_"I can't allow that." They'd been friends before, hadn't they? "Just promise them that you'll never do it again. Tell them that you're sorry. If I vouch for you... The worst that'll happen to you is probation for a year... That's it! They won't kill you if you just say it's a mistake, that you'll never do it again..."_

_"But I'm not sorry." The figure smiled. "Remember, Tatsuki? I'm the DT Killer of Twentieth. They won't forgive me, and even if they tried to..." His head was tipped back towards the sky - she could never forget that picture of grace - as he laughed. "...I wouldn't let them."_

_The soft dreary words... that echoed so easily, so quickly, in the darkness of night..._

_Something in her froze, crystallizing over in a surreal burst of quiet fear._

_"What do you mean?" Her words sounded wonderfully controlled, despite the turmoil that brewed within her._

_"I would kill them." An angelic smile was superimposed on his harsh features. "And if they find it within themselves to forgive them again..." His eyes hardened into diamond slits. "...You know what I'd do."_

_Her eyes darted across the street. Empty. She had sent her patrol on another wild goose hunt in the Eastern Hemisphere. They were in the Northern Hemisphere. "Would you kill me, then?"_

_A pause constricted the atmosphere, as the figure before her paused, calculating, and analyzing. And then he bowed his head, apologetically. "I might, though I'd live to regret it, I know."_

_"And why?" Her voice restored some semblance of order to this chaos... Her head throbbed painfully even as she spoke._

_"To prove to the Shinigami that I'm not below killing a vice-captain to get my point across."_

_She lost her footing as she stepped backwards; the street curb mocked her with its cruel simplicity._

_"Would you really?"_

_He was cruel, unforgiving, a killer..._

_"I would." Disinterested aquamarine eyes turned away, averted from her gaze. He stepped forward, head haloed in the grim yellow streetlights above._

_Picturing him now, preserving him forever in this state of madness, as he finally unveiled everything - Something changed within her._

_Tatsuki closed her eyes for a moment, before snapping them open – violet orbs of color glowing eerily at the dead of night. Her eyes devoid of mercy to the being before her, she stated a few precise words, as the innermost being of her soul wondered if she truly meant it… "Then I'm sorry."_

_And she found herself slipping just a bit closer into the darkness with him._

**: x x x x :**

"Patrol has been completed. A disturbance has been noted in the Northern Hemisphere." A shaken pause. "Mission status successful. Touri Daiyo has been assasinated."

* * *

Anddd... that ends this chapter. This chapter covers the aftermath of the whole Daiyo-Tatsuki thing. Next chapter will be on what happened before, histories, blah blah blah.

I got alotta help from a partial "aquantice/friend" and, of course, Aiko HanaKai. :D Great work and brilliant writers. Thank you!

Leave a review and have a nice day~! :D


End file.
